Medicine for the Healing
by Asphalt Love
Summary: Years later Gaara as the Kazekage comes alone to seek help from Konoha, Hinata depressed with Naruto's new love, two souls brought together by fate, and torn away by... Neji. Gaahina, Nejihina
1. The Kazekage

A/N: This is a GaaraxHinata fic with some NejixHinata so for those who do not like this pairing but clicked on it anyway even after I stated the pairing in the summary please don't read it, or read it, who the hell am I to stop you. But my poor heart can't take Flames, but if you do wish to Flame I guess I can't stop you... By the way I am aware that the characters might be a bit OOC sometimes and if you do spot it please tell me. Anyway... Read and Review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. There happy?

**Prologue**

He had a month to do whatever he wished before the final exam to become a Chuunin. Gaara knew that he was probably stronger than most Chuunin out there and didn't understand why he had to stand by gruelingly fighting with mere children. The only person that he desired to fight with was Uchiha Sasuke and perhaps Hyuuga Neji, he would win easily of course.

Gaara wandered into the hospital, maybe he could end that green kid's suffering; the one with the freaky eyes due to those freaky lashes and those bushy ass eyebrows. An evil smirk tugged at his lips. Rock Lee… the thought of him and his worthless sensei made him sick to the core.

"Don't worry you'll be all better in no time," he overheard a woman say in the room he was just passing. Stepping back he heard the door open. He watched as a young woman in her twenties stepped out. The nurse gave him a suspicious look but passed him. Why did everyone give him _that _look?

He peeked into the room the nurse had just come out of to see a fragile looking girl lying on white satin sheets. She seemed to be getting special treatment, the Hyuuga girl. He remembered her match; it was kind of pathetic watching her struggle against the impossible. It was like him being nice to actually make friends. He wondered why'd she even tried to fight the other Hyuuga, if she just gave up she could be outside training than lying beaten up like a dead dog in a hospital bed.

He slowly walked into her room, he could slice the tension in the air with a knife. The Hyuuga girl gawked at him with fearful eyes.

"A-ano," she said, scared and backing up as far as she could. He should end her life right there, and then she wouldn't have to worry about proving herself to the world. It's not like anyone cared.

"Why'd you…do that?" he asked. "Why didn't you give up?" he asked, he had to know before he killed her. She sat for a few seconds confused but suddenly realized that he was talking about the match between herself and her cousin. She turned, looking at him with those white eyes. White eyes that symbolized innocence, purity, and death.

"B-because," she said pausing for a second. "Because I wanted to prove that I-I can change," she was feeling silly for telling a complete stranger some of her deepest thoughts. Gaara's eyes narrowed as he looked down at the helpless girl. What the hell was she talking about?

"Why do you want to change?" he asked, confused. "Most people don't like change." She wanted to be stronger right? If she did she could just go train, instead of fighting against the impossible and endangering her own life. She was rather… stupid.

"Because…" she said a little bolder now, "I wanted to show everyone that I'm not weak anymore."

"Why?"

"I- I want people to acknowledge me," she said blushing a little.

"Baka, who wants acknowledgement anyway?" This girl… why does she care what people think? He certainly didn't anymore. People couldn't be trusted. Her cheeks pinked, she bashfully played with her fingers trying to hide a nervous smile.

"I- I want acknowledgement," she said, suddenly coughing again. It sounded painful. He should kill her.

"Sounds stupid," he muttered.

"Gaara-san," she said quietly. "D-don't you want to change?" she asked.

"Why? I'm strong, powerful, feared by all, what do I need to change?" he asked bitterly.

"B-but… people change not just to be stronger or anything. They change so they can be happier. Are you happy… just being strong?" she asked shyly. Gaara's eyes widened.

Flashes of Yashamaru flooded his mind, her talk about love and someone you care for. His knees nearly gave away beneath him as he clutched his head in pain, sharp it felt as if sharp hot iron needles were trying to penetrate his skull. He tried to focus on something and his eyes caught hers. Those pearly white eyes gave him a worried look. They were really… pretty.

"A-are you okay? Daijoubu?" she asked. He glared at her making her wince and look away.

"Being strong is the only thing I need," he snapped at her. "I only need to protect myself because I only love myself," he said coldly and walked away, his head still spinning.

**Chapter 1**

Hinata walked around the woods near the hidden leaf village scavenging for herbs. She had dedicated her time in hopes into becoming a medic-nin. Neji was with her, her cousin; the man that nearly killed her. They were on good terms now of course, now that he had forgiven the head family thanks to Naruto.

"Is this it?" Neji asked, holding up a fern that he pulled out of the ground.

"Uh, sorry Neji-san, it isn't," she said sheepishly. He had been plucking this and that for awhile now.

"I'm not very good at this obviously," he said chuckling at himself. Hinata giggled.

"Don't worry Neji nii-san, you'll get it soon," she assured him.

"I'll do my best, Hinata-sama," he said.

The days were filled like this, her and Neji wandering around the outskirts of the village, looking for herbs or training. She never expected them to grow this close. She glanced up at the sky, one hand shading her eyes from the harsh rays of the sun. It was about noon now, they had been out there for at least an hour.

"Is this it?" Neji asked her, once more holding up… another fern. Even with the Byakugan he still couldn't differentiate plants.

"Yes, it is, thank you," she said taking it into her basket. She lied but she didn't want Neji to feel stupid so she decided to take it anyway.

"Hinata-chan!" a female voice called from behind her. She knew it was Sakura.

"Sakura-chan, it's nice to see you," Hinata greeted her with a warm smile.

"Same here!" Sakura said smiling, "Looking for herbs again?" she asked.

"Hai," Hinata replied giving a slight nod.

"What do you want?" Neji asked, rather rudely. Hinata gave him a disapproving look.

"Well… Tsunade-sama has a mission for the two of us," Sakura informed her. Hinata gave her a puzzled look.

"Hokage-sama?" she asked. Sakura nodded.

"Okay," she said. "Well I'll see you later, Neji-san," she said looking back at him, he nodded.

"Take care Hinata," he said. She smiled back at him and walked off with the pink haired girl. She walked back into the village, she assumed Neji was going to go train by himself now, he had been training a lot since that mission to retrieve Uchiha Sasuke. The one where he almost died just so Sasuke wouldn't come back.

"So what is this mission about?" Hinata asked.

"I don't know, Tsunade-sama just asked me to come get you," Sakura told her. They walked into Tsunade's office. A woman who looked no older than her twenties was thumbing through a giant textbook.

"Good, you're both here," Tsunade said not looking up.

"What's the mission?" Sakura asked excitedly. Since the uproar in the village died down there hasn't been many missions lately, except for simple Genin ones.

"Ah, this could be a fairly difficult or fairly easy mission depending on how things go…" Tsunade began to explain. She looked up, "The Kazekage of the Hidden Sand Village has arrived at Konoha in request of an antidote for the plague sweeping the village in the Wind country. You must protect him at all costs while I try to figure out how to make the antidote. I'm not sure how long it will last but those are your orders until then," she told them.

"Why is the Kazekage here though? Shouldn't he send someone else, it would be less risky," Sakura asked.

"He's one of the few who didn't suffer from it. It is risky but the Kazekage will do whatever he needs to, to protect his village," Tsunade replied.

"Where is he?" Hinata asked.

"Hanging in the lobby I'm guessing," Tsunade replied.

"So what do you want us to do with him?" Sakura asked.

"Give him a tour, lock him in a room, whatever just accompany him," Tsunade replied annoyed at the amount of questions being thrown at her.

"Hai," Hinata and Sakura replied at the same time.

Hinata followed Sakura to the lobby. She gasped when she saw a familiar red headed sand-nin. Sakura was just as surprised as she was. Gaara of the desert was sitting in an armchair flipping through a medical magazine. He gave them a menacing look.

"Uh-" Hinata began to say but Sakura interrupted her. "YOU'RE THE KAZEKAGE?" she exploded. Hinata guessed she still wasn't over that time when he tried to kill her friends and her.

"Of course," he replied casually. "Who else would it be?"

"Maybe someone, you know less bloodthirsty," Sakura snapped.

"Sakura-chan, remember our mission," Hinata said trying to calm her down. "It would be bad to get in a fight with the one you were trying to protect." She gave a heavy sigh.

"I guess it can't be helped," Sakura replied, still with a scowl implanted on her face. Hinata sighed, thank goodness.

She felt the cold green eyes land on her. Naruto preached that he changed but no one can completely change into something completely different. It's like as impossible as Hinata turning into a rebellious missing-nin in one day.

"U-um Kazkekage-san, we're your bodyguards," Hinata said bowing her head slightly.

"Whatever, it'll probably end up the other way around," he said, getting out of his seat. He dropped the magazine onto the armchair and walked pass them. Sakura and Hinata followed him obediently. They walked outside, it was early spring, and the air was still cool from the wintertime.

"Kazekage-sama," Sakura interrupted. "Where are you going?" she asked.

"I feel like..." he said turning his head towards them, chills ran down Hinata's spine. "Eating."

"Okay fine, but don't think we'll treat you," Sakura said. Hinata's stomach rumbled. She forgot that she hadn't had any breakfast this morning.

Hinata followed behind Gaara, looking at her feet as she walked behind him. They never talked before, maybe except that one time but she doubted he even remembered that event. She could still remember it like it was yesterday; their talk about change and happiness.

Gaara suddenly stopped in his tracks making Hinata run into his neck and shoulder.

"Can you not walk behind me, it's making me paranoid," he said flatly. For the first time she realized that he didn't carry that gourd along with him.

"Sumimasen," she said apologetically, taking a few steps away from Gaara.

They continued to walk until he stopped next to Ichiraku Ramen shop where you could see Naruto sitting, slurping away happily.

"Naruto!" Sakura said cheerfully.

It seemed that Sakura had given up on Sasuke, she certainly did spend more time concerning herself with Naruto instead. Naruto loved every moment of it of course. Her hopes of winning over Naruto, the number one ninja of surprises had already began to fade. Hinata didn't think she was fun enough for him anyway.

"Hi, Naruto-kun," Hinata said shyly. Naruto turned around after gulping down the rest of the soup from his bowl, wiped his face with his sleeve and greeted them with a giant grin. Typical Naruto.

"Sakura-chan! Hinata-chan! What are you two doing here?" he asked. Then he spotted Gaara. "Gaara?" he asked, confused.

"Looks like I've became the Kazekage before you became the Hokage," Gaara said, watching the blonde shovel down another bowl of Ramen.

"Don't you worry! I'll become the Hokage!" Naruto assured him. Hinata giggled but received a sharp look from Gaara which had her mouth shut. That Naruto… even after four years he's still striving to become the Hokage. Well it would be bad for him to go back on his word now.

"Sasuke!" Naruto shouted, running off to greet him. Naruto ran off after the dark haired boy who was called to be a traitor just like his brother. It took some time but Naruto finally brought him back, Hinata believed he would. She knew Sasuke just got back from a mission with Kakashi.

"You can go too, Sakura-chan," Hinata told her, Sakura was looking in the direction eagerly. Sakura nodded and ran after them.

"I'll be right back!" she shouted after running off.

"Hinata," Gaara said suddenly. She looked at him surprised, she didn't expect him to know her name since she hadn't even introduce herself to him. Maybe Hokage-sama told him.

"Hai," she said, putting her attention on the red headed boy. Well not really a boy, he matured quite a bit, she couldn't help thinking.

"Remember about four years ago," he said quietly, looking down at the ground. Hinata's heart pounded, why was she so excited all of a sudden? She was glad that he remembered but she didn't expect herself to be so extremely happy.

"Yes," she said, she couldn't help but smile bashfully. He remembered!

"You said that you wanted to change so people will acknowledge you, and that, that would make you happy. I actually thought about it," he said, gazing far off. "I know that happiness isn't measured by how powerful you are…" he told her. "I know…" he had a sad tint in his eyes.

This was something new, she never thought Gaara would be the one to open up to her. She never really thought they would ever meet again, let alone be having a conversation about a subject so deep in front of a ramen shop.

"Gaara-san, w-would you like to sit down?" she asked pointing to a nice shop across the ramen shop. He nodded slowly and followed her. The waiter asked for their orders and Hinata just asked for some tea, Gaara on the other hand didn't feel like eating anymore.

"I have a question…" he said, not looking directly at her, which didn't faze Hinata since she felt too awkward to look him in the eye. She stared at the tea leaves swimming in her porcelain cup.

"Hai, Gaara-san?" she said politely.

"What makes you happy?" he asked. It would've sound incredibly weird if he said it in any other way. It seemed more like he wanted to an example instead of actually wanting her personal opinion.

"Well…" she said quietly thinking. The grinning blonde popped up into her head, next Neji and her teammates with Kurenai-san, Konoha, smiling faces.

"I'm happy… when I'm around people I love and care about, it makes me happy when people actually… want me around," she said bashfully, swirling her tea leaves.

"What if no one wants you around and you couldn't care less about anyone else," Gaara said quietly, which surprised Hinata. He had such a lonely, desperate tone in his voice.

"W-well, that's why so many people do stupid things for love," she said nervously. "Everyone has someone important to them, at least one, you can't think of anyone Gaara-san," she said, not believing she was telling this to Subaku no Gaara, the Kazekage of the hidden sand village.

He sat there for awhile thinking, with a pained expression on his face as if recalling a traumatic memory.

"Yashamaru," he said so quietly that she thought she was just imagining it.

"Who?" she asked puzzled.

"No one," he said sharply. His tone changed to something softer, "No one at all."


	2. Alone Time with Gaara

Yup Chapter 2 up... I think I revised it one time too many that the nice simplicity is gone. Oh well... I was hoping for more reviews before putting up another chapter but I understand, I hate reading stories with only one chapter too... they usually aren't too promising. Anyway R&R

Disclaimer: Me no own

Chapter 2

Hinata stared blankly, watching Naruto and Sakura eat ramen together. It was kind of… sad how she longed to be Sakura. It was pitiful that she didn't even like herself. Naruto was babbling on and on about this new technique he learned from the legendary Sannin: Jiraya. Gaara had already returned to talk to Tsunade-sama about the antidote and to see how it was coming along. When she came back, wham right in her face. Naruto, the man she loved with Sakura, the girl she admired. Maybe it wasn't so bad; at least she didn't hate Sakura.

"Oh hey Hinata-chan!" Naruto said grinning widely waving at her.

"Where's Gaara-san?" Sakura asked a little relieved that he wasn't there.

"He's talking to the Hokage," Hinata replied meekly. Seeing the two so happy together made her envious.

"Oh," Sakura said and continued to smile for Naruto.

"What are you two doing?" Hinata asked stupidly. They were eating, duh, anyone could've figured that out.

"We're on a date!" Naruto announced happily. Sakura blushed crimson and knocked him in the head. At the moment Hinata mentally knocked herself in the head for asking.

"Not so loud Naruto!" Sakura hissed angrily.

So… it was a date. Sakura agreed so that means they're a couple doesn't it? Hinata's heart dropped, there goes all her chances of ending up with Naruto… again.

"So you two are… going out right?" she asked with a weak smile.

"I guess you can say that," Sakura said laughing nervously, her blush know easing down to a pastel pink.

"Oh," Hinata replied. "I'm happy… for you two," she said half-heartedly.

"Thanks Hinata," Sakura said, relieved. Now Hinata felt guilty for lying to her but what could she say? 'Give me back Naruto, I saw him first?' Hinata wasn't that type of person.

"Well… I guess I'll see you tomorrow, Sakura-chan, Naruto-kun," she said bowing slightly before running off. It was dusk, the sky had turned into a light sleepy blue. She slowly trudged towards the Hyuuga estate.

"Hinata-sama," a warm familiar voice said. She spotted Neji waving to her and she waved back.

"Neji-niisan, how are you doing?" she asked.

Much to her surprise, Neji blushed. "Hinata, just call me… Neji," he said. She gave him a confused look but didn't wish to dig further into it.

"Why?" she asked slowly.

"I just thought that since we're close now we don't have to be so… formal," he explained.

"Okay, Neji," she said, establishing his request. It made sense, but she didn't expect it.

"Did you eat yet?" he asked. She remembered what happened a few minutes ago and sighed. Well they probably wouldn't have wanted her to stay anyway.

"No, but I'm not really hungry," she lied. Her tummy was grumbling.

"It's not good to starve yourself, Hinata," he said, furrowing his brow. He didn't refer to her as –sama anymore she noticed.

"I'm not starving myself, I'm just not hungry."

"Alright," he said. "But you need to eat _something_ at least," he said sternly.

"Fine," she replied. She wasn't in the mood to play the nice sweet cousin right now and she might as well eat something.

"Come on let's go home," he said, taking her hand and leading her through the gates.

"Neji, I'm not a little girl anymore," she said quietly.

"I know," he said, not stopping to look at her. She was too depressed to argue back right now or to fight his hand.

"Do you want to go training tomorrow morning?" he asked her.

"No," she replied, surprising herself actually. She usually gave the excuse first and then the answer. He suddenly stopped.

"Why not?" he asked. He turned to face her.

"I'm sorry," she said quietly, looking at the ground. She didn't like that look he gave her, that look that made her so guilty. His hand clenched onto hers tightly as if he was never going to let go.

"So… are we going training tomorrow or not?" he asked impatiently, and rather angrily. She was taken aback, Neji did have random outbursts of snide comments and anger… it was usually the snide comments that attacked her though.

"I-I have to go to the hospital tomorrow morning and I have to guard the Kazekage, it's my mission," she said, she thought it sounded rather corny though. His hand loosened.

Neji sighed, he gave her a hard, concentrated stare. After those ten awkward seconds he grabbed her hand, gave it a slight squeeze and tugged her along to the house. He sighed.

"Let's go."

Hinata stared at the sky from the hospital window. In a way she was afraid of the hospital but she found solace here. She didn't like the screaming cries of people, the bitter smell of medicine, the metallic smell of blood and seeing people crying and worried sick for others. She had been to the hospital many times to visit Naruto, sometimes when he was injured; she never stayed long enough so that he actually knew she came to visit him, it made things a lot simpler that way, yet more painful and regretful.

"Hey Hinata-chan, you sure are early," Sakura said yawning as she walked into the room. Their jobs were to keep the hospitals tidy; in return they were trained by the Hokage herself to become medic-nins.

Hinata didn't tell her she was only early because she wanted to avoid seeing Neji, who also woke up early to go training or to make sure he didn't miss her. Things have been getting awkward lately. She was more afraid of Neji now than she was a few months ago, in a subtle way he changed. She didn't know what was different but she could feel it, the raw tension between them. She never knew he could become so… possessive. She liked the idea that Neji cared about her and would rather protect her than kill her but recently he wanted to be with her all the time.

Maybe he's going away for awhile… who knows… Maybe she's just paranoid and he just wants to protect her. She didn't want to accept any other explanation anyway.

"You know, I never knew that Naruto had it in him to be romantic," Sakura said suddenly as they made the patient's beds. When Tsunade was busy with work they instead of working on charka ended up making beds and other chores.

"Hmm…" Hinata replied, she really didn't want to know but it was rude to say so otherwise because Sakura seemed to be so happy. She liked it when she praised Naruto, she knew that he deserved more than he got now.

"Last night even though we went to a ramen shop he still ended up buying me these really cute pink chopsticks," Sakura said sighing dreamily. "Even though it's pretty random it's still thoughtful. I would've preferred flowers or something but I don't mind." Hinata nodded sadly. Sakura immediately noticed.

"I'm sorry, you're still into him right?" she asked worried. Hinata shook her head.

"I'm fine, besides he is really kind of silly," she said in her most cheery voice. Mentally she wanted to walk out of the room and lock herself in a closet for a half an hour to think about it some more. That was the kind of person she was, but she dared not do it in front of others.

It almost seemed like Sakura wasn't Gaara's bodyguard at all, she always ran off when she saw Naruto. Which forced Gaara and Hinata alone most of the time. She glanced at the red haired sand-nin. She finally managed to get a good look at the "love" symbol on his forehead. She wondered what it meant and how he got it in the first place. She noticed that he had his gourd this time. She liked him better without it.

"Is she even supposed to be guarding me?" Gaara asked blankly watching Sakura chase after Naruto… again.

"Hai," Hinata said laughing a little. "Sakura-chan does get distracted easily when a pretty boy comes along," she said trying to joke but she ended up sounding pretty sad.

"Do you still like him? Uzumaki Naruto?" Gaara asked. She looked at him surprised. How did he even know that she liked him? Was she that obvious? If she was obvious, she didn't know whether to feel sad that Naruto ignored it or embarrassed that everyone else knew. She immediately looked away seeing Gaara's curious eyes on her.

"No," she lied, "Why do you say that?" she asked innocently.

"Yesterday, I noticed the immediate change in your expression when you saw Naruto and the immediate change after he left, and an even more depressing change when that other girl ran after him," he told her. She smiled, blushing of embarrassment. She wanted to laugh but didn't. He didn't seem to think it was funny.

"I guess I'm easy to figure out neh?" she said nervously, with a small smile on her face.

"It wasn't painfully obvious either," he assured her, if she didn't know better he was actually trying to make her feel better.

"You two look thirsty!" a man yelled from a tea shop they were walking by. "Kazekage-san, what an honor! The drink is on the house," the man said. Hinata wondered how he even knew Gaara was the Kazekage since he wasn't in his formal Kazekage clothing.

Gaara stopped, glanced at Hinata for a second and walked into the tea shop. Gaara this time ordered something. A simple yet popular green tea, nothing added of course.

"Sorry Hinata-chan," Sakura said running back to them, out of breath. "I really am avoiding this mission huh?" she said laughing.

"It's okay Sakura-chan," Hinata didn't mind being alone with Gaara now, the tension had wore off after two days.

"Hey, Naruto-kun's going to go on a misson for a week, want to go seem him off?" Sakura asked her. Hinata nodded, Sakura immediately started running and Hinata followed. She turned around to check if Gaara was coming or not but he wasn't there…

"Sakura-chan- wait!" she shouted to her. Sakura turned to see the panic stricken Hinata.

Hinata looked around to see if Gaara was nearby but she couldn't see him with normal sight. She noticed that the tea he was drinking had fallen to the ground, a slight crack on the porcelain cup with green liquid pouring out and around it.

"Gaara... is… missing," Hinata told her. Sakura glanced around, also noticing he was indeed not there.

"Byakugan," Hinata said after performing the more than familiar hand seal. The charka flowed to her eyes. The tea he was drinking, it was slightly malty with powder. She turned away, in search of Gaara again.

Hinata looked but couldn't see him anywhere. Her heart was pounding, she hoped he was okay… Suddenly she spotted him, he was being carried off by a masked ninja, who was accompanied by another. It was a pretty stupid thing to do in broad daylight, unfortunately no other ninjas were around.

"I found him! I'll go after them, you go alert Hokage-sama!" Hinata told her. Sakura nodded and ran off in the opposite direction as Hinata hopped from shop to shop trying to catch up with them. She was more than confident she could handle them, being a Chuunin now. The shop owner probably kidnapped him. It was quite silly how easily they fell into that trap.

After a few minutes Hinata managed to catch up to the two captors.

"Stop!" she yelled. The one carrying him laughed.

"What should we do boss?" the other one asked.

"Take her too," he replied.

Suddenly the other masked-nin stopped and held a kunai in a ready position to attack. Hinata stopped and snatched a kunai from her bag also. With the byakugan she could easily evade his attacks. She had to make this quick if she was going to find Gaara. A single Kunai flew at her, she easily moved a few inches to avoid it, and it jabbed into the shop wall behind her. She then saw in the back of her head a little ball hanging from it… what-

She heard a loud explosion and smoke cover the entire area. She tried to cover her mouth but inhaled some of the dark smoke before she realized it. Her head started to spin, and she began to cough, forcing her to inhale deeper, her wounds never properly healed from the first Chuunin exam she took. Coughing was always quite painful for her. She clutched her chest looking around blindly to see where the masked nin had gone but her vision began to blur as her Byakugan disappeared. Her eyelids felt heavy…

_NO! I need to rescue Gaara!_ She thought as she slowly fell over into the darkness.

_When the hell is she going to get up?_ Gaara thought, watching the pale girl in the cell across from him, he waited. She called herself a bodyguard like that? She fell for such a simple trap…

She looked rather peaceful, but he disliked the fact that someone like her was lying on such a dirty ground. It didn't seem right. He wondered if she was wounded? His eyes wandered to the ground he was sitting on, there was nothing, not even a toilet… how… hospitable. Not.

His eyes darted back to the young woman lying across from him, she was slightly budging or so it seemed but it looked like she gave up halfway and decided that it wasn't worth the trouble. His focus went back to the ground, fortunately he had his gourd, the Hokage recommended that he didn't take it since it seemed to have been a threat to the village or so he thought. Fortunately he did, there was a bit of sand on the ground, probably to cover up waste… or vomit… probably something that came out of someone else. He wanted to get out of here as soon as possible but he wanted to wait for the girl to wake up first, he didn't know why he should even wait, she just seemed peaceful lying there, even if the ground was filthy.

"Hn," he heard Hinata groan. He turned to see her trying to support herself. She slowly looked up to see him staring back coldly at her.

"You're finally up I see," Gaara said more relieved than he should be. He was pretty annoyed that she got caught also, that wasn't part of the plan. He wanted to figure out who was coming after him but instead it turned out to be a bunch of rogue ninjas hoping for a ransom. _Pathetic_.

"Sumimasen," Hinata said looking down with guilt. "I couldn't save you," she said quietly.

"Don't worry about it," he popped the cork on his gourd, he watched as the sand spewed out of the opening. Hinata watched curiously. Gaara began to mold the sand with his mind to form a key. The sand key slowly floated to the keyhole of the cell and they both heard a click. Gaara walked out of the cell staring at the girl, who was on her knees looking up at him with those… white eyes. Those white eyes that haunted him ever since they talked four years ago. He hated them, well not hated, he hated the effect it had on him though. She slowly brought herself to stand up but ended up coughing again, blood dripped onto the dirty ground, speckles of it landed only a few inches away from his feet.

Gaara stared at her, worried. Did they do anything to hurt her? She didn't look wounded but one never knows. Anger bubbled slowly bubbled inside of him.

"Are you… okay?" he asked, watching her hack up some more blood. He unlocked her cell door and helped her stand up.

"I'm," she was out of breath from coughing. "I'm fine," she assured him.

"Let's go, we're not in a good condition to fight," he told her, he meant to say she wasn't but decided not to. She had one arm draped around his supportive shoulders, he slowly began to walk but she wouldn't budge. He practically had to drag her out of there.

They finally made it back outside of those ninja's hideout. It wasn't too far from the village itself. Gaara used the sand he had to find to rip into the ground and produce more sand. Hinata's arm was slowly slipping off his shoulders, he turned to see her fall off but he managed to catch her before she dropped to the ground. He laid her down softly, staring at the pained expression on her face. It puzzled him still. Didn't she say she wanted to change so she could be happy? She did change, or at least tried but she still wasn't happy. Was there more to being happy than just trying to change something?

Maybe it was because she lost her important person… Uzumaki Naruto. He was with that silly pink haired girl now wasn't he? Maybe that's why she's sad, because her important person was taken away from her. Just like his was… Yashamaru never saw him as an important person but it was just the opposite with him, maybe it was similar with Hinata and Naruto?

Gaara ignored any other thoughts and went back to collecting sand. Finally he had enough to crush the whole hideout and made sure those stupid criminals would never see daylight again. He made his hand seals and the sand flew into every nook and cranny of the hideout until everything was covered, crushed and buried.

Gaara looked at the sand filled area, satisfied. He turned to pick up Hinata and slowly lifted her up. It was weird how much flesh to flesh contact he was having with a stranger. He carried her, walking back to the village. She was pretty light, she probably didn't eat a lot. She had a small delicate frame and looked as if he held her too tight she would crumble and shatter in his arms.

He made it to the outskirts of the village and walked through the gates. There waiting was another Hyuuga, the male one that was Hinata's cousin; the one that caused her some severe wounds four years ago.

"Hinata!" he said worried, he ran towards him and tried to pry her from him. Gaara didn't let go though. He didn't know why, maybe it was because he didn't trust this other Hyuuga to hold Hinata. He was worried he'll break her, even though he knew that probably wouldn't happen.

"What are you doing?" Gaara spat, annoyed at how he was trying to snatch her away from him.

"What are _you_ doing?" Neji asked staring back angrily.

"_I'm_ bringing Hinata to the hospital," he said with a hint of boredom in his voice. "Now if you'll _move."_

"I'll take Hinata to the hospital! She's my cousin," he said hotly.

"Well I saved her," Gaara argued back, face showed signs of annoyance. He dared him to do something, this guy was no match for his sand.

"There you two are!" the silly pink haired girl yelled running to them. She saw Hinata cradled between the two men and just and stared at the two quizzically.

"Neji-san, take Hinata-chan to the hospital and Gaara-san, Tsunade-sama wants to speak to you about the antidote," the girl informed him. Gaara shrugged and placed Hinata into Neji's arms.

"Whatever…" he said with a bored tone and hesitantly walked away.

_Where… am I?_ Hinata thought. She saw a white ceiling. She sat up and looked around. She was in a hospital bed. She looked around panicking. What happened to Gaara? The masked-nins? The door creaked open… Gaara?

No, it was her cousin Neji.

"Neji!" she said surprised to see him. He had a tray with him, he brought her a bowl of broth.

"You're awake, Hinata," he said with a smile of relief. "I brought you some food. It looked like you passed out, fortunately you got back soon before the internal bleeding got out of hand," Neji said frowning at the fact that he was the one who inflicted that to her.

"What happened?" she asked, lifting a spoon from the broth to her parched lips.

"That doesn't matter, you're back and safe aren't you?" he said softly. She slowly blew on the broth, realizing it was still hot.

"What happened to Gaara-san?" she asked, worried. He did save her, even after all the trouble she caused him, he still saved her. All she could remember was arms carrying him and the smell of sand, but it wasn't that dry smell. He smelled nice surprisingly. He didn't look like the type to care about hygiene.

"Well…" he said scowling at the thought of him. "I think he's with Naruto," he told her. She smiled, those two could become really good friends if fate gave them the chance. Naruto and Gaara were so different yet so alike in a way.

"So he's okay?" she asked, sighing in relief.

"Looks like it," he said. Hinata quickly ate the rest of her broth and tried to make her way to her clothes but Neji blocked the way and pushed her back into bed.

"You still need to rest Hinata," he told her. He narrowed his eyes, "Gaara-san is fine, you should be more worried about yourself. Forget seeing him," he said.

"B-but-"

"No buts Hinata-sama," he said using that formal term. "Why do you want to see him so badly? It's not like he's dying," he said, annoyed.

"I know… I just wanted to… thank him," she said softly. Neji sighed.

"I'll thank him for you. You rest Hinata," he said turning to leave.

"Hai… Neji-niisan," she said quietly, but he didn't hear her.


	3. Overprotective cousin

Chapter 3 up... so yay. I'm thankful for everyone who are actually taking time to review the chapters, and people who take their time to even look at my fic. Yeup, R&R

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto... at all.

Chapter 3

Hinata stared outside the window, sighing inwardly. She wanted to go outside but Neji was persistent on her staying indoors and resting until she was okay. She was okay… He was being too overprotective. She was use to it though, being a Hyuuga usually meant 24 hour protection from harm.

"Hinata-chan," Neji said coming through the hospital bedroom door. He held some neatly cut apples in a plate. She smiled at him.

"Arigatou, Neji-kun," she said reaching out for a piece of apple. She munched on it, enjoying the savory sweet taste on her tongue.

"No problem," he said grinning back at her.

"Would you like some?" she asked him. She was quite use to his presence now, he had been visiting often and stayed for long hours.

"You can have all of it," he assured her. She shook her head modestly.

"No, I insist," she said practically shoving the plate at him. He smiled sincerely and took a piece. When they finished eating Hinata took an apple from the bag Neji had with him and slowly began to peel the ruby red skin with a fruit knife.

"Watch your fingers," he warned her. She wished he would stop mothering her but she didn't mind either, she didn't get a lot of mothering from her actual mother, Kurenai-sensei usually did that part but she hardly saw her anymore after becoming a Chuunin.

"Neji."

"What is it?" he asked warmly.

"I-I… um, thank you for spending time with me," she uttered quickly looking down, not noticing that Neji's pale cheeks had grown pastel pink.

"It's nothing," he replied.

"No really!" Hinata said suddenly looking up and taking his hand. "I really appreciate it…" her voice trailed off as she blushed, realizing that she was holding Neji's hand. No one visited her as often as he did, it made her feel special, even if it was only for a moment. He really did care about her, the thought made her smile.

"Hinata-chan…" he said softly.

"Thanks, really," she said releasing his hand. She waited for him to say something but he didn't. She wondered what was running though his mind right now, his face was expressionless and gentle. The tension was beginning to build and she could feel her cheeks heating as he kept his gaze on her.

"So…" she said, trying to think of a subject to speak about. A certain red-headed sand-nin popped into her head. "What do you think of Gaara-san?"

"Gaara?" he said in a disapproving tone, his expression immediately changing. "What about him?" He knitted his brows. After a few seconds he wondered out loud, "Why?"

"Oh no reason really, I was just wondering what you thought of him," she said slowly, after she finished she wished that she could take back her question.

"I don't like him," he said plainly with bitterness at the tip of his tongue.

"Why not?" she asked almost immediately but soon regretted it.

"Why are you asking?" Neji asked suspiciously looking her in the eye, scanning her.

"I-," she said nervously. She held back a blush of embarrassment.

"You should stay away from him," Neji said before she could finish saying whatever she was going to say. "He's insane, twisted, evil, homicidal, a lunatic, murderer!" Neji went on and on, calling him all sorts of name. He certainly did have a large vocabulary to describe how evil and bloodthirsty Gaara was.

"B-but, Neji he's changed!" she protested, much to her mistake. His intense white eyes similar to her own glared back, deep into hers as if ripping whatever she had for Gaara away but she broke the eye lock and started slicing the apple she finished peeling minutes ago. She could feel the heat from his eyes on her, she was sure he was going to have an angry outburst but instead his eyes softened.

"Maybe he did," he said quietly. "But I still don't want him near you Hinata," his voice had a warmth to it, a warmth that pulled at her heartstrings. He was worried about her. She wanted to ask him to explain what he meant but she knew better. It was better to leave it as it is.

After Neji had left to get her some water, Hinata stared blankly at wildflowers set by her bedside. Shino, Kiba and Akamaru had come to visit her earlier wishing her well. She was hoping that maybe Naruto or Gaara would come by but they never did. She listened to the birds chirping outside, two were flirting with each other playfully. She smiled sadly, she did miss being outside. Maybe this is what Neji felt like… a caged bird. The door slowly creaked opened. It was probably him. She heard a cup being placed down next to her.

"Thanks," she said turning, her heart skipped a beat seeing the striking red hair and cold sea glass eyes staring back at her. She looked at him, eyes wide, heart pounding. He certainly startled her. "U-uh… where's Neji?" she asked, sitting up, her fingers reached for the glass of water. He made a disgruntled face at the mention of his name.

"The Hokage is mad at him for forcing you to stay in the hospital for so long so she kicked him out for today," he said, with an amused expression. She knew something must've happened.

"I see… ano, why are you here?" she asked. She swirled the water in the glass, constantly glancing at him but always looking away when she caught his lingering gaze.

"I came to visit you," he said patently. That was obvious but it still surprised Hinata. Why would he even want to come see her after all the trouble she caused for him?

"Where's Sakura-chan?" she asked.

"Silly pink hair girl?" he asked. Hinata giggled but then looked at him to see if it was okay but he didn't show any sign of emotion at her laugh.

"Yes… the silly pink haired girl…" she said smiling. She thought he would be one to address people by their full and proper name.

"She's with… Uzumaki," he told her reluctantly.

"Are they on a date again?" she asked, not the least bit surprised. The two did seem pretty happy together.

"Maybe."

"Well I'm happy for them," she said, she decided that the best thing to do was to accept that Naruto and Sakura were happy together and she had the move on.

"You're okay with that?" he asked, a little surprised.

"As much as I can be anyway, I guess I'm just happy that two important people in my life are happy," she looking down, she couldn't deny the sinking feeling she had every time she thought about it though.

"You're not sad that Naruto, the important person in your life is being taken away?" Gaara asked innocently. The way he put it and said it surprised Hinata. She had to stop assuming that he was a cold hearted and uncaring person. She guessed it was all the time she spent with Neji.

"I'm sad but I'm just glad that I even met Naruto, that's enough to make me happy," she told him. Gaara scratched his head lightly, pondering over her words.

"You just told me that you're sad… and happy. I don't understand…" he said looking at her with a confused expression.

Hinata laughed, "Gomen, I didn't mean to sound like that. I guess I meant that I'm moving on and moving foward."

"I see…" he said still scratching his head. "Hinata, would you like to go for a walk?" he asked her. She nodded, surprised that he wasn't being formal at all.

Gaara walked out while Hinata changed into her regular clothes. She ran outside to see him having a staring contest with a squirrel. She giggled to herself, she didn't want to admit it but he was kind of… cute. Even though he was seventeen now and grew up with practically no childhood he was still boyish. He had an old soul yet he seemed so clueless in the real world.

Gaara turned and spotted her standing over there, her hand wandered to her lips as she tried to conceal a smile. Why did she have to feel this way about him now?

"Something wrong?" he asked walking towards her. She looked away and took her attention to the ground.

"Nothing, I guess I just feel kind of weak since I haven't been walking around in two days," she said.

"Let's go," he said leading the way. She ran after him and stopped next to him, walking. It felt nice to be walking again and she was enjoying the fresh air. She missed the color of life, the luscious green that covered the ground and trees, and the refreshing blue in the sky and the fluffy white clouds floating so high above her.

"It's so nice to be outside again!" Hinata said taking in a deep breath. Her face lighted up seeing two little birds flirting with each other, dancing with the breeze chirping a love song.

"My village very different from yours," Gaara said watching the two birds fly around. "It barely holds any life because of the frequent sandstorms," he explained. "The only life there are the people, that's why I came here to look for an antidote." Hinata gave him a worried look.

"The plague is really bad isn't it?" she asked.

"You can say that," the same pained expression flew across his face again even if it was just for a second Hinata noticed it.

"It must be nice to have so many people depending on you," she said.

"I'm not sure about that," he said with an ironic smile. "I would rather have one person that I can depend on who can also depend on me than just a village of fake smiles. The people there still don't trust me," said Gaara.

"Why not?" Hinata asked. "You do your best don't you?"

"Even if I'm given the duty to protect them all, they're still afraid of me. I am Gaara of the Desert after all and no fancy name like Kazekage is going to cover that up. Even now everyone still lives in fear of my presence," he said rather bitterly.

"I don't," Hinata said firmly. "No fancy name like Gaara of the Desert is going to cover up the fact that you're still human, after all," she said with an encouraging smile. Gaara looked at her with a surprised expression.

He muttered something she couldn't comprehend but the relieved look on his face said everything. She smiled, pleased that her words had such an effect on him.

They walked around the village once before stopping near the lake to take a quick break. They stared at the water on the bridge. The sun was starting to set.

"Today… is my last day here," he suddenly told her. She felt her heart sink. Today? Why today? She was just got to know a little more about him! Now he was leaving.

"Oh," was all she said. It was selfish to ask him to stay because he was the Kazekage and is needed back at his own village, his village was suffering from a disease and needed the antidote as soon as possible and there was no way Gaara would stay just because she asked anyway.

"The lake is pretty," she said in an unenthusiastic tone. She tried to change the subject, her entire mood was completely ruined.

"I guess," he replied staring at the ripples in the lake. The sakura petals were floated down from the trees and landed softly in the clear water beneath them, the petals were making small ripples onto the otherwise calm lake.

"Do you think you'll ever come back to the village?" she asked him curiously. "You know, to visit maybe…" she said hopefully but she knew it was a stupid question. She watched her rippled reflection in the water, standing next to Gaara, his expression emotionless and unreadable. He looked away from the water.

"I don't think so," he said. Her heart sank a few more inches but then again she hadn't expect any other answer.

"Oh," she said simply, disappointed.

"I wouldn't have time," he explained. "I have to watch over the village so I'm not allowed to leave, this was a special occasion. Even if it's an important mission I'm not allowed to leave."

She knew the rules, the kage wasn't suppose to leave his/her village, they were suppose to protect it and she wasn't allowed to leave and live in his village either… wait what was she thinking! Blood rushed to her face when she realized what she was thinking. He gave a strange worried look. He probably thought she was angry at him.

"Maybe I'll come visit you then," she said quietly, her blush darkening when she saw his surprised expression but it quickly faded.

"It's getting late, you should go home," he told her matter of factly.

"B-but!" she protested.

"I have something for you," Gaara said, interrupting her. She paused, looking at him curiously. Slowly he lifted a beautiful clear crystal from his pocket. It was neatly cut and shined brilliantly with the sunlight that was slowly disappearing before the horizon.

"Y-you don't have to give me this," she said staring at it in awe. Was he actually going to give her something so beautiful? But they barely knew each other!

"It belonged to my old friend… Yashamaru," he said. "I want you to have it now that we're…friends," he grabbed her hand and gently placed the crystal in her slightly rosy palm. He let her hand go. She withdrew it and clutched the crystal tightly to her chest. He called her "friend". She couldn't help the smile that tugged at the edge of her lips.

"I-I'll treasure it," she promised, tears were beginning to swell behind her pearly white eyes but she blinked them back. She wanted to mentally kick herself for tearing up but she couldn't help it. He was being so nice to her. "B-but why me?"

"Because," he said staring straight into her eyes, penetrating her soul. The look he gave her made her stomach tighten and her heart flutter. "Because, you're an important person… to me. I like it when… you're near me," he said with much difficulty. Hinata felt like she was going to pass out, her knees were going weak. She felt like one of those main characters in those romance movies she sometimes begged Neji to accompany her to. Her mouth opened to say something but closed again when nothing came out.

"You should get going," he said giving her a playful push. She walked stiffly, her heart still pounding and the fluttering feeling still remained. A slight breeze made her shiver as she clutched the necklace closer to her.

Her heart told her to stay with him her mind forced her legs and feet to move and walk towards her home. The Hyuuga mansion laid only a few yards away. She turned around and looked back at the path she had taken to walk home. She stared longingly… what was this feeling. It was so similar, like how she felt when Naruto acknowledged her but it was slightly different. All she knew was that it remained in the pit of her stomach.

"Hinata!" her cousin's voice broke through her thoughts and her longing gaze at the road behind her. She turned to see her cousin, the same white eyes staring back at her, worried.

"Neji," she gasped. Was he waiting for her? He had startled her, she didn't sense him come out.

"Are you okay? Where were you?" he asked. "You look like you're sick, do you have a fever?" He brushed a few black strands of hair out off of her pale face.

"I went for… a walk," she said, barely able to utter the words. Neji's worried expression turned to sudden anger.

"With who?" his harsh tone knocked her off of cloud 9. He had his hands firmly grasped on her shoulders.

"N-neji, you're hurting my sh-shoulders," she said wincing. He loosened his grip but still held her.

"Well?" he asked, demanding an answer.

"I-I was just seeing Ga-Gaara-san off," she said trying to cower away. Neji's eyes narrowed as his grip tightened once again. "I-I'm sorry, Neji-kun," she squeaked. She knew she didn't do anything wrong but that look he gave her, she knew it so well. It must run in the Hyuuga family. The apology must've worked because Neji took his hands off of her and sighed.

"I guess it can't be helped, I'm glad it's his last day here," he said relieved. She frowned, she didn't answer. She didn't want to tell Neji that she didn't want him to leave.

"Come on let's go," he gave her a smile. "You must be hungry." He grabbed her hand and pulled her through the gates, she turned her head as Neji dragged her home. She stared back at the road once again before disappearing into the house.

Hinata sat near the window staring up at the full moon glowing in the dark night sky. Chills flew down her spine. Something felt wrong. She clutched the crystal tight enough that it left an indentation in her skin.

"I have to go see him."

She looked down at the clear crystal in her palm and squeezed it tightly. She wanted to go with Gaara but was it a good idea? What if he tells her to go home? Would she? She wondered why she wanted to go with him. Gaara's face flashed into her mind, the pained look he wears once in awhile when she brings up his past or when she mentions the idea of love. He shared the same loneliness as Naruto, the same loneliness that attracted her to him, the same loneliness she went through herself. Even though they've only been talking for a short time yet she already understood his world better than the people that have been around him for years. The pain of solitude and rejection, she knew it all too well.

"I can't let him go back to that world," Hinata thought stubbornly to herself as she lifted herself out of the spot next to the window and ran swiftly jumped out of the window making sure not to cause any commotion or get caught.

Yes… this is the right thing to do… isn't it?

A/N: I actually didn't like this chapter but the romance had to start somewhere neh?


	4. Runaway Hinata leads to Frantic Neji

So here's chapter 4. so yay. Read and Review

Disclaimer: I don't own no Naruto

Chapter 4

Hinata ran as fast as her tired legs could carry her. It was hard to sneak out of the Hyuuga house due to the fact that everyone had such keen eyesight. She had to stop by Tsunade's office to ask her for permission to accompany Gaara to his village. At first Tsunade was reluctant but then she realized that he might need more than the antidote what she had given him, she decided to let her go. She panted as she ran down the empty roads towards the edge of the village.

"Have… to… hurry," she muttered to herself. The crystal which now hung around her neck flung wildly hitting her chest as she ran but she used her right hand to grasp it firmly as she kept running. Corner after corner she raced down, out of breath, hoping from rooftop to rooftop. She came around the corner to see a familiar silhouette walking out the village. Good he hasn't left.

"Stop!" she screamed running after him. Gaara turned around shocked to see her.

Hinata stopped a feet away from him. She panted, tired from racing through the village. Gaara still had that dumbstruck expression on his face.

"What?" was the only thing he managed to say. Hinata took in a deep breath.

"I'm coming with you," she realized just what she had done and began to blush. Why was she doing this? She wasn't this kind of person…

"Why?"

"I… I have permission!" she said quickly unrolling the scroll she had in her pocket.

"That wasn't my question," he said, rather coldly.

"Sumimasen," Hinata said bowing slightly. "Please! Just take me with you!" she pleaded, holding her hands together praying that he would say yes.

"No," he said sharply. "You'll just end up slowing me down. Then I'll have to rescue you again," he argued. Hinata shook her head.

"I swear I won't be in the way!" she said desperately. Gaara scoffed.

"Why do you want to go anyway?" he muttered angrily. "Go home!" Hinata felt the tears weld in her eyes as they slowly began to slip down her porcelain cheeks. Gaara stared at her wide eyed, taken aback by the tears.

"S-stop it!" Gaara stammered, seeing tears slowly drip from her chin darkening the ground. Hinata wiped her tears with her sleeve, sniffling.

"I won't go home," she said quietly. "I want to go with you!" she said firmly.

"I told you, you can't!" he snapped.

"I-I…" the tears started to leak again. Why couldn't he try to understand what she was doing? She thought he would but right now he's pushing her away. She probably would be a burden but she didn't care right now. She didn't care about anything else except to protect Gaara on his journey. He was the one who understood her and who understood him. There was nothing left back in the village.

Memories of her teammates, friends and family popped into her head. They would miss her… wouldn't they? But they don't need her. She shook her head, why was she acting like she would leave forever?

"Stop it!" he yelled, louder now.

"I-I can't," she said sobbing now. She covered her eyes, crying.

"You!" Gaara said angrily, she thought he was almost at the point where he was going to hit her. Instead of being hit, a pair of arms slowly wrapped around her fragile body. Hinata's body shook as she cried on his shoulder. "I-if you stop crying, y-you can come," Gaara said quietly. Hinata smiled blushing. He was… holding her. Instinct told her to snuggle but she had to blow her nose.

"D-deal," she said taking out a handkerchief. He backed away as she blew her noise and wiped her eyes.

"You're really stubborn," he said looking at her with a fearful expression.

"Is… something wrong?" she asked. Why did he look like he was just in pain all of a sudden?

"No, let's go," he said. He turned and began to walk away from Konoha. Hinata walked after him. She hadn't packed anything to eat, any sleeping equipment whatsoever. He didn't look like he was carrying a few days worth of camping supplies either.

Gaara glanced back at the struggling girl walking a few feet behind him. She could tell she was tired, they had been walking for two hours now and she probably didn't get any sleep today. Fortunately, or perhaps unfortunately for him he didn't sleep. At night all he did to pass his time was probably stare at the moon, train, have a few cold showers to keep him awake and eat. Even though he had better control of Shukaku now it was still dangerous to sleep, especially for more than a few hours.

"I know you're tired," Gaara said stopping suddenly. She plopped onto the ground, yawning.

"No, we c-can keep going, I just need a few…" she said rubbing her eyes to keep them open.

"You're sleepy, come on," he said. He didn't expect her to come along, let one _allow_ her to come along and be friendly towards her. This certainly wasn't going according to his plan. He didn't pack any supplies meant for sleeping, she would probably end up freezing to death. There also wasn't enough food to support the both of them if they made a straight journey back to the sand village.

He watched as Hinata slowly fell over onto the ground, fast asleep. The only thing he could do now was either wait or carry her to the next town. The first choice would be a set back and he had to get to the village quickly, the second choice seemed tiring and he didn't want to use too much energy but since he had no choice he slowly picked the girl up into his arms… once again and began to set off through the woods.

At least now he got to go at his own pace, Gaara thought as he flew through the trees, hopping from limb to limb. He sighed. This girl will be the death of him. He couldn't believe he actually took her along! When the tears started to fall he had no idea what to do… He had never experienced a crying girl before, he had seen people cry because they were afraid of him, or it was because they were pleading for life. He should just dump her in the woods and go without her, this was ridiculous. Why did he have to embrace her? He wanted to strangle himself for doing such a stupid and weak thing, but there was something he couldn't put his finger on. That sudden rush of warmth he never felt before. The feeling that made his cheeks warm and stomach drop.

Gaara looked down on the sleeping girl. She had an angelic yet eerie glow in the moonlight. Her dark locks shimmered under the moon. She was really pretty he had to admit, and somewhat… vulnerable, but the thoughts were immediately interrupted with more thoughts of mentally strangling himself.

Hinata awoke to the sound of birds chirping in the morning. Sunlight filled her eyes as she blinked a few times trying to get accustomed to the brightness. What happened? She fell asleep?

SHE FELL ASLEEP! Hinata sat up quickly, where was Gaara? There were sheets hugging her, she was on a bed? She looked around, it looked like an inn. She stood up and walked out the door and downstairs, looking for that sand-nin.

"Excuse me, did you see a red haired man?" she asked. The woman at the desk nodded.

"Oh he left a moment ago," she said smiling at her. Hinata's heart sank. He left? Did he leave her here and went out on his own?

"Did he say where he was going?" she asked, panicking.

"Uh… sorry no," she replied.

"When did he leave?" she shouted.

"U-um, not too long ago…"

Hinata ran for the door of the inn and outside. There were venders everywhere selling their own junk. Her eyes darted here and there frantically searching for a familiar face. She ran off in one direction… where was he? After thirty minutes of running around town she sighed, frustrated tears swelling in her eyes. She walked back into the inn and accidentally ran into someone on her way in.

"Sumimasen," she said backing up, to see Gaara standing there, looking at her quizzically. She also noticed that she knocked a popsicle out of his hand. It laid on the dirty ground, melting. She smiled in relief. "I-I thought you left," she said shyly. "W-where were you?"

"Well…" he said looking down at the red popsicle dying on the ground. He blinked several times staring it. "I was getting a popsicle and some food…" Hinata flushed with embarrassment.

"I'm sorry Gaara-san!" she said bowing. "I'll buy you another one!" she promised.

"Don't bother, I bought it for you," he said shrugging. She went pink.

"W-well… Arigatou," she said, embarrassed.

"If you're awake we should get back on the road," he suggested in that bored tone of his.

"Hai," she nodded. Gaara threw a pack of rice balls at her.

"Breakfast," he said pointing at it.

"What about you?"

"Already ate," he replied. Hinata smiled, even though he was a bit cold hearted at times he was thoughtful enough to get her some food. She took out a rice ball and began to munch on it happily.

Meanwhile….

Neji activated his Byakugan running through the village in search for Hinata like a madman.

WHERE THE HELL DID SHE GO?

"Neji-kun!" Tenten said waving from the ground. He stopped and jumped down to his teammate.

"I don't have time to train today," he told her. She shook her head.

"It's not that, you're looking for Hinata-chan right?" she asked. Surprising her, Neji grabbed her arms.

"Did you see her? Where is she?" he asked. Tenten backed away nervously.

"Uh calm down Neji, I heard from Sakura-chan that she left last night," she said.

"What? Why?" he asked. "Why did she leave?" Neji said shaking her. A bunch of explanations flowed through his mind but the one that pissed him off the most was _Gaara_.

"Calm down!" Tenten snapped. Neji released her. No Hinata couldn't, she would never do something like that.

"Sorry," he mumbled.

"That's okay, I'm not exactly sure though. You'll have to ask her," she said.

"Okay, well thanks for your help," he said already running off to the hospital.

Neji found Sakura walking away from the hospital with Naruto. Neji jumped in front of them, surprising them a bit.

"Where's Hinata?" he shot at Sakura immediately.

"Hinata-chan? Well Tsunade-sama said that she left last night on a new mission…" Sakura said.

"Geez, no wonder she left, so she won't have her cousin suffocating her 24/7!" Naruto joked. Neji glared daggers at him.

"Shut up dobe!" Neji snapped and ran off.

Neji approached the Hokage in her office. She was stamping some documents with a bored look on her face.

"Can I help you?" she asked lazily.

"Can you tell me what mission Hinata-sama is on? Why wasn't I informed?" he asked. Tsunade looked up at the young boy. He was pretty well built, his dark, thick and silky hair draped down his hard back; his skin still pure and pale even after spending endless hours training in the sun.

"Hm, well last night she requested to accompany the Kazekage back to his village, since I was too tired and she was about to cry I allowed it," she said, yawning, stamping more papers.

"WHAT?" Neji shouted. Tsunade had to cover her ears so she didn't have her eardrums blasted out.

"What's wrong?" she asked slyly knowing exactly what's wrong.

"Well first of all she took off without a word, and second it's with Gaara of the Desert!"

"Well she did request it, it's not like he kidnapped her or anything. Besides she trusts him, you should do the same." Neji glared at the Hokage.

"I want to bring her back!" he demanded.

"Why are you so worried anyway?" the Hokage asked with a smirk. Neji took a step back seeing her reaction.

"I don't trust him," he told her.

"Not reason enough," she grinned. She rather enjoyed teasing the young Hyuuga boy.

"What would be a good reason?" Neji demanded.

"Well… you'll just have to find one yourself."

Neji glared at her but left without another word. How could he possibly convince Tsunade to bring Hinata back? There wasn't any, it wasn't like anyone close to her was dying or hurt. He was fuming, why did she go with Gaara? Neji clenched his fists, he needed to punch something, anything and hard. His knuckles began to hurt but he didn't care, the only thing he could focus on was the sheer jealousy that was building inside of him. What did Gaara have that he didn't? Maybe Hinata was just into those weird demon guys, like Naruto. That was right, she didn't know about Shukaku did she?

"Neji-san!" he could hear Lee's voice calling him. He turned around and glared at him. Rock Lee looked at him a little surprised. "Something wrong Neji-san?" he asked.

"Nothing is wrong," he snapped.

"Well, I heard Hinata-chan left last night. I know how you're completely in love with her so-" Lee didn't have time to finish his words because he noticed that a rock flew into his mouth and Neji had disappeared.

Hinata leapt after Gaara, they had been like this for the whole day since breakfast. They hadn't spoken a word except for the occasional warning when they felt anything dangerous around. Hinata didn't mind though, the situation didn't call for talking anyway.

"We're near," he informed her. She just nodded. They were getting closer to the boarder. They kept going for fifteen minutes until they were greeted by the familiar faces of Gaara's siblings. The older one was a woman, they were both slightly older than the two of them. The woman had a proud stance as she had one hand on her fan and the other one was a man with strange face paint wearing all black, carrying his puppet on his back. Hinata remembered when Kiba told her the story of the time when Kankurou saved him from one of Orochimaru's subordinates.

"Gaara," Temari said in acknowledgment.

"Who's that?" Kankurou asked distastefully, pointing at Hinata who trailed behind Gaara of the Desert. The two jumped and landed on the ground near them.

"Hyuuga, Hinata," was all he said before he ushered everyone to take off. Temari and Kankurou stared at her suspiciously. They probably didn't remember her from the Chuunin exam.

"So…" Kankurou said clearing his throat. "Why is she with you?"

"Seriously Gaara, I thought you were going to bring back an antidote, not a girl," Temari said.

"Shut up," Gaara told the both of them and they kept their mouth shut. It seemed as if Gaara still had authority over them but this time it wasn't fear more than it was respect.

"A-ano, I'm just here to help," Hinata squeaked. She didn't want those two assuming strange things about her.

"I don't mean to sound mean but we don't need help," Temari told her. Hinata felt the tension thicken between herself and Gaara's older siblings.

"Shut up Temari." Gaara shot her a sharp look. Temari stared at Gaara with a thoughtful look.

"So… she's coming back to the sand village?" Kankurou asked.

"Of course she's coming back, what a stupid question," Gaara snapped harshly at him.

"Just making sure," Kankurou mumbled.

Hinata wished Gaara would stop snapping at the two, it was creating more tension than she needed after such a long trip with not breaks. Every second that passes by she realizes how human Gaara is. She hated to admit it but she knew she was falling in love with him.

A/N: I know that was kind of short but the next chapter will be longer and completely GaaHina.


	5. Your Love Your Life Your Decision

Chapter 5 up, sad to say the next will take longer... Anyway thank you everyone for such the lovely reviews! Eh I'm going to do the renaming of chapters and perhaps change the title if I feel like it.

* * *

Chapter 5

Gaara and Hinata had finally reached the hidden village of the sand. The architecture was certainly different than that of Konoha. The homes were built of stone to keep them from blowing away if a sandstorm should appear. Hinata gaped at the village, simply amazed. She had been to other countries and other ninja villages for the Chuunin exam that changed locations constantly but she's never seen one so different from her own.

"Surprised?" Gaara asked her as their pace slowed down to a steady walk. All she could do was nod. Gaara smiled slightly, pleased at the expression on her face.

"It's so different!" she exclaimed.

"Temari, Kankurou," he called. The two sand-nins came to him. Gaara handed them the antidote and asked them to distribute it and try to get as many as they can to help.

The medicine consisted of a small, hard and brown ball that was microscopic. Hinata thought it was genius, the medicine was easy to take, pain free and cleared up the symptoms in a matter of days. Gaara led her to his home. Hinata felt at awe every turn she took.

"Wow, you have such a lovely home, Gaara-san," she said trying to absorb the large room through her white eyes.

"Make yourself comfortable, I have work," he said walking off.

"W-wait!" she called. "I-I can help if you like," she offered. She almost forgot to remind herself that she wasn't here for sightseeing, she was here to help.

"It's just paperwork," he said shaking his head. "Go help Temari and Kankurou, they're in at the hospital next door," he told her. She nodded and ran off. She stared at the large stone structured building across from the one Gaara inhabited. She slowly walked in.

"Gaara-san told me to help you…" she said nervously after seeing Temari walk by. Temari gave her a strange look but nodded.

"Alright," she lead her to a room where five beds were occupied by moaning patients. "You can start here, it's pretty simple. First you give them one of these," she said handing her a small vial filled with the medicine Tsunade made. "After you give 'em one remove the bandages and apply new ones, you think you can handle that?" she asked. Hinata nodded.

"Okay good," Temari said, "All the supplies you need are in that cupboard."

"Hai," Hinata replied with another understanding nod.

"By the way, between you and me what exactly is your relationship with Gaara eh?" Temari asked with a smirk. She noticed that a few of the patients who overheard perked up to listen. Hinata blushed.

"I-I'm just here to help," she stuttered.

"Sure you are," Temari said teasingly. "Anyway we'll see… but first get going," Temari said. "If you have questions I'll be around." Hinata nodded watching as the spirited blonde walk off. It was strange how Gaara's siblings acted so differently, were they really related?

Hinata slowly handed out the little brown pills, they gratefully accepted it. She noticed that one of them was only a little boy. She slowly unwrapped the bandages of a young woman, underneath were dark black swollen rashes in which pus oozed out of. It surprised and disgusted Hinata at first but like always she quickly ignored it, she worked at the hospital long enough to not stare at a patient's wounds, disease or disfiguration for too long. She gently wrapped the wounds with care, making sure they were tight but comfortable at the same time. After Hinata had finished she went to go look for Gaara's elder sister. She found her in the lobby with talking to Gaara but conversation automatically ceased when she entered the room.

"Temari-san, Gaara-san," she said surprised to see Gaara there.

"Finished?" Temari asked. "Don't worry there are _plenty_ more patients," she assured her with a grin. Hinata laughed nervously.

"Gaara-san, are you finished with your paperwork already?" she asked. He nodded simply.

"You should get something to eat," Gaara suggested firmly.

"And some rest," Temari added quickly afterwards. "You've been running and traveling all day, Gaara can take care of the patients, the boy doesn't sleep anyway," Temari received a scowl from her younger brother.

"Doesn't sleep?" Hinata was puzzled. Gaara didn't sleep? Well she had never seen him sleep but she never thought he didn't at all. She noticed the dark rings around his eyes but she never really thought about it, she also noticed that his eyebrows were missing also but it was hard to notice because of the dark rings. She could only guess what had happened to Gaara in the past.

"Temari will show you to the cafeteria," after that said, Gaara left the room.

"This way," Temari said leading her to another room. Volunteers poured in and out of rooms, checking and rechecking patients.

"The disease is pretty bad huh?" Hinata said stupidly.

"So," Temari said, ignoring her irrelevant question. "When are you going back?"

"I'm not sure…" she said quietly. She had never really thought about it. When _is_ she going to go back? Probably tomorrow or in a few days, she had to prepare for her journey back, they didn't need their help anymore. There was no point in her staying. Neji was probably dead worried about her, why did she leave in the first place? Then she remembered, Gaara. She had come because of Gaara but he was busy here, he didn't need her… she would only get in the way of his work. Why was she so stupid to think that he needed her?

"You okay?" Temari asked, worried about the discontent look on Hinata's face.

"Tomorrow morning," she mumbled.

"What?"

"I'll go back tomorrow morning," Hinata decided.

"So soon?" Temari asked, she almost sounded disappointed.

"Hai," Hinata replied. "I don't want to bother anyone any further," she said quietly.

"Don't worry about it, you should stay for a few days, it's not going to kill you," Temari told her. "Besides Gaara's a lot less temperamental when you're around," she said winking. Hinata blushed, what was that wink just now?

"I-I don't know…" she said, her face still red, she tried to hide it by looking the other direction. Sometimes she still feels like a little girl, the little girl that watched Naruto from afar.

Gaara stared blankly at the full moon painted onto the black sky. He was glad to be back in his own village, being in Konoha bothered him. People there were less judgmental of him but it still bothered him. It never did before his previous and last visit. He doubt he would ever see Konoha again, nor Hyuuga Hinata after she leaves. The thought bothered him much to his displeasure.

He watched his elder sister Temari appeared out of the entrance of the hospital, looking slightly fatigued.

"What?" he asked impatiently. He didn't like it when people interrupted him, especially on a full moon, he got easily irritated since Shukaku was most attentive under the moonlight.

"That girl," Temari said, "Hinata-chan." His ears perked up.

"What about Hinata?" he asked.

"She's leaving tomorrow," she informed him. It felt like someone just punched him in the stomach but he showed no sign of the blow and ignored the feeling and her words. Temari waited for a few seconds for a reply.

"Are you okay with that?" she asked angrily when she realized that Gaara wasn't going to say anything.

"What are you talking about?" he said defensively. It wasn't any of her business anyway.

"I think you know what I'm talking about Gaara," she said in a serious and sisterly tone.

"Shut up, you're annoying," he muttered looking away from her.

"You're completely impossible!" she yelled. "You-"

"Temari-san?" a curious voice asked. Hinata walked out of the hospital to see the furious Temari yelling at the unmoved Gaara.

"Hinata-san, talk some sense into that idiot!" Temari fumed to Hinata. Gaara gave her a dangerous glare. What the hell is Temari up to? Was she trying to tell him to actually ask Hinata to _stay?_ Is she stupid? Even if Hinata could stay it's not like she would want to.

"Ano, what did she mean?" Hinata asked curiously, jumping up and landing softly on the roof a few feet away from him. Gaara stood mutely, trying his best to ignore her.

"Gaara-san?" she asked, her fingers lightly touched his arm sending chills down his spine, deciding that it wasn't a good sign he quickly backed away from her. What the hell was she trying to do?

"It's none of your buisness," he replied acting annoyed. Why the hell was he acting like an asshole all of a sudden? All he knew is that if she didn't leave soon he would never let her go. He wanted to deny it but he knew his feelings better than anyone. He shifted his weight on his legs restlessly.

"The moon is really big," she said, trying to relieve tension. Hinata was simple to please he noticed in the short time with her. The slightest positive notion could make her happy, even if that happiness was short lived.

"You make it sound like it's a feat," he said in a bored tone. She flushed, embarrassed. He also noticed that she blushed, a lot, but he didn't mind it so much, it was her way to show that she cared about what just came out of his mouth.

"Go-gomen," she said looking down again.

"For what?" he asked flatly cocking his head to look at her.

"I-I don't know…" she said, blushing again. He could tell she was trying hard to please him, for what he wondered. Acceptance? Acknowledgement?

"What do you want from me?" he asked her bluntly. She looked startled by his question. Why is she trying so hard to win his affection? Did it mean that much to her? He didn't understand. His mind wandered back to when he was young, back when he too sought for the affection, acceptance and acknowledgement that he so desperately wanted. The tragic thing was that he never received any so therefore he had none to give to this trembling delicate girl before him.

"I don't… understand," she said quietly after thinking through his question.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" he changed his wording so she would understand.

"B-because…" she said quietly, trying to think of words to say. "B-because you were nice to me," she replied.

"Everything happens for a reason, no one would be nice to another for no apparent reason. I never asked you to return that kindness, are you afraid that I will hurt you?" he asked her, trying to read her nervous expression. "What is it that you want?"

"I-I'm sorry," she muttered, obviously not sure how to respond to that. He looked away. He didn't know why he was interrogating her. "I-I'm not afraid that you'll hurt me… it's just… I don't know," she said looking away upset that she couldn't answer him directly.

"If it's not that then what are you hoping out of me?" he asked. When she didn't answer he decided he would tell her. "Would you like me to tell you?" He knew it too well for he too felt the same.

He turned to look at her, those white eyes glowing under the effects of the moonlight. She looked utterly confused; he didn't blame her for he pondered over the same question when he was young.

"Eeh," was all she said.

"What you're looking for," he said slowly and softly. She listened intently, "is my love." The words immediately had effect since her face turned into a scarlet red as she darted her eyes away from him. So it was true… she wanted him to love her.

"I-I," she started to say but couldn't finish. In silence they stood only five feet apart from each other under the strong gaze of the moon. He had figured it out, but now what? Should he give her what she wanted from him? His affection, his heart, his life and love? That was impossible for he had no affection, his heart was cold, his life was gone and he had no love to give. The realization made him depressed, more depressed than he had ever felt before. He desperately wanted her to say something, anything would do. He wanted her to deny it, to run away, to yell at him. Anything would've been better than this anticipating silence the two shared.

"Hey Gaara," Kankurou's voice interrupted the little moment they were having. He shot a deadly glare at him making him stop in his tracks for a few seconds.

"What is it?" he asked coldly. He saw Hinata sneak a glance at him.

"Uh… never mind," he said seeing that further conversation would mean much pain coming to him. "Uh there's a bed ready when you're ready to sleep," he told Hinata. She just smiled and nodded weakly.

"A-arigatou," she said following him in. "U-um good night Gaara-san," Hinata said mustering up her best smile before disappearing into the building before him.

Hinata tried to shut her eyes and try to get a good night's sleep but Gaara's words kept running through her mind. He was certainly straightforward yet not at all. She didn't know what to say, she would've apologized out of habit but he didn't say it like it was a bad thing and her voice gave out on her. Hinata listened to the pounding of her heart as she clutched the necklace closer to her.

Was she looking for his love? She did want him to look at her, like how she wanted Naruto to look at her but Gaara was different from Naruto. Gaara carried himself in a more dignified manner, rather similar to her cousin Neji.

Neji… she wondered how he was doing. Probably worried sick over her, she wouldn't be surprised if he actually came all the way to the hidden sand village looking for her but then again, she probably wasn't worth it. Hinata sighed before falling into asleep. Hopefully her dreams will take her mind off of things for awhile.

"Good morning!" Hinata squeaked early in the morning to Temari after she went outside. Temari was busy carrying boxes into the hospital. More supplies probably.

"Oh hey," Temari said. "Aren't you leaving today?" she asked. Hinata nodded slightly.

"I wanted to say goodbye first," she said softly.

"Well I'm not sure where Gaara is right now," she said pausing to think. Hinata blushed, remembering last night.

"I'm right here," Gaara said appearing out of his home. Hinata immediately looked away, her blush darkening.

"Well… see ya, stop by before you leave neh?" Temari said before walking away. Hinata responded with a nod.

"Come with me," Gaara said after Temari was out of ear shot. Hinata looked at him surprised but seeing his serious face she just nodded. She followed Gaara through the town.

"W-where are we going?" she asked.

"I'm sorry… for judging you last night," he said so quietly she thought that she heard wrong.

"N-no… y-you don't need to apologize," she said solemnly. "You… were right," it took her all her might to say that. She had never confessed to Naruto that she liked him, but he never would've guessed it either. Gaara looked at her surprised.

For awhile they walked in silence. She didn't really know if he was rejecting her or just plain accepting the fact. She had never really been put into this situation before. She never really had any romantic moments before. There wasn't any she could recall at the moment. Only that time when Gaara held her in a soothing way before the two had left Konoha.

"You shouldn't… you know," he said suddenly.

"Hm?" she uttered, confused.

"Look around," Gaara told her. Hinata looked and saw the villagers, their eyes wary of Gaara. They went on with their daily lives with cautious eyes. Mothers would walk a little farther, children would hold onto their mother's skirt tightly glancing curiously at Gaara, everyone had looks of suspicion and fear in their eyes.

"I-I don't understand," she said. What do the villagers have to do with anything?"

"They… look at me differently," he said quietly.

"I-I don't care about that!" Hinata blurted.

"That's because…" he said, his face cast downwards. "You haven't seen _it_ yet."

"It?" Hinata asked puzzled. What was he talking about? The look of pain and fear on his face scared her. She knew about Shukaku for Naruto had mention it a few times but she never seen Shukaku before and the look on Gaara's face made her hope to never see it.

"Never mind," he said quickly and changed the subject. "So you're leaving today," he asked.

"Hai," was all she could say, there were so many questions in her mind that her brain ached. She wanted to know more about Gaara.

"You're not going to stay… longer?" they kept walking until they were out of town and into the dry desert, still cool from night and untouched by the sun. Before her stood an oasis, not much bigger than a lake, she stared back at herself. Her features screamed Hyuuga, she knew she could never run away from her destiny.

"No," she replied quietly. She had thought about it and she knew that the fact that she was an unmarked Hyuuga wouldn't allow her to leave for long.

"What if… I asked you to?" Gaara inquired. Hinata blushed, did he wanted her to stay? She wouldn't have thought so but she wasn't completely dense.

"I-I don't know…" she said quietly avoiding his gaze. She thought there was a whole village behind them, yet it was gravely silent. She could hear her own heart beating loudly, she wondered if he could too.

"What's your answer?" he asked, slowly taking her hand. She looked at him startled. The skin on his hand was smooth, she knew those hands had never been scarred in their life. She was practically trembling, her mind started to swim. What could she say? She couldn't say "yes", that would be a lie. It was shocking how gentle he was, she remembered Neji's grip was always hard and suffocating.

"I… can't," she looked away. Gaara frowned.

"Why not?" he asked, like a stubborn child.

"We both have responsibilities… it's as insane as asking you to come live in my village," she said. She hoped he would just understand, it hurt her that it didn't. She didn't want to explain it.

"Do… you want me to?" Gaara asked shyly. Hinata's heart skipped a beat.

"I-I guess you could," she said blushing again. "But… don't you have your… duties?" she said bashfully, almost resorting to her old habit of playing with her fingers but she didn't dare slip from Gaara's grip.

"I don't like that game anymore."

"B-but it's your responsibility!" Hinata protested.

"But I don't like it," he said, to Hinata it seemed kind of childish to just stop doing it just because you don't _like_ the job.

"But no one else could do your job, it's an honor to be the one protecting the whole village! Many people have died to get where you are now. You can't just throw that away!"

"Stop being so selfish!" she said scolding him angrily but it immediately disappeared when Gaara shot her a cold sharp look.

"G-gomen," she stuttered. "I-I didn't mean it…"

"You're right I am selfish," he said more to himself than to her. "I forgot that you had someone waiting at home," Gaara cocked his head lazily to look at her. "Hyuuga Neji… right?" he said rather disgustedly. Hinata's face turned deep red.

"N-neji?" she said surprised.

"You love him more than you love me right?" Gaara assumed.

"W-what?" she asked in disbelief. She couldn't believe she was actually hearing this.

"So you admit it."

"No!" Hinata retorted.

"So you love me… more than him?" he asked forcing her into eye-contact. Hinata paused. Her head lost and heart clenched, she truly didn't know the answer to that. She opened her mouth just to close it again. After a minute he sighed. "Fine, whatever. I don't care anymore," and began to walk away.

"Wait!" Hinata cried running after him. She really didn't know what to say. Neji had been by her side forever, they've been through thick and thin together and Gaara… she only had recently actually known him, while most of the time she feared him. But there was something about Gaara that was different from Neji, something she couldn't put her finger on, something that attracted herself to him.

"Please! Gaara!" he turned around to look at her.

"Go home Hyuuga, where you belong. Back to your friends, family, and the man you love," he said bitterly. Hinata shook her head. She knew what it was that attracted her to Gaara. He was alone, and he was still alone. Even though his view on life changed nothing else had.

"Please," she said desperately, clinging to his arm.

Gaara stopped and faced towards her giving her a warning look. She blushed when she realized what he was about to do. He slowly leaned forward, those sea glass eyes came closer, she could see her reflection in them clearly now. Her knees were about to give out beneath her but she used all the will she had to keep from collapsing. Instinct told her to run away and the pounding of her heart was so loud that she was getting dizzy. She slowly closed her eyes, her cheeks hot with anticipation, and finally she felt his lips brush against hers gently. Her heart fluttered, it felt like a thousand butterflies would burst out of her chest. When they brushed again they were more insistent this time, Gaara's hands rested gently on her waist. Hinata's arms, against her will wrapped around his body as she kissed him back, though the fiery feeling in her stomach stayed her nervousness left her. Gaara's lips lightly ran across her teeth and tickled her tongue, when she tried to catch his tongue Gaara suddenly pulled away. Their face barely an inch away now.

"Goodbye, Hyuuga Hinata," he reluctantly let go of her and took a few steps back. With that sand surrounded him and he disappeared.


	6. Duty Before Love

Wow that took sometime to update. Well here's Chapter 6, longer than expected. And don't worry GaaHina fans, hope is not lost! Also thank you everyone for the lovely reviews, much appreciated!

Chapter 6 Duty before Love

Neji walked alone back towards the Hyuuga mansion, he didn't have a legitimate reason to go after Hinata. He wondered how she was, what she was doing and when the hell was she coming back. He slipped through the gates into the huge estate and walked pass the gardens.

When they were younger Neji always spied Hinata playing in the garden, she loved to touch the flower petals and help the gardeners pick out weeds and water the plants. He wasn't so angry anymore that Hinata was gone by herself even if it was with Subaku no Gaara. There was no way she would actually think about staying with him was there?

"Neji there you are," Hiashi, Hinata's father and his uncle approached him in the gardens.

"What is it?" he asked.

"You and my daughter are quite closer now right?" he said. Neji nodded slowly wondering where this was going. "Do you know if she might have any… special interest in the Kazekage?" he asked him. Neji narrowed his eyes.

"I would hope not," he replied.

"As you know I can't have her running off to different countries without escorts since she is unmarked… and it would be worst if she was to be wedded to the hidden sand village," Hiashi said.

"I promise you she won't," Neji exclaimed. He would die before he would sit through a Hinata and Gaara wedding ceremony. Hiashi gave him an approving smile.

"I don't want her running off like that, there's a chance that she won't even come back. Therefore I have figured that she will come back if something drastic happens," Hiashi told him.

"Like what?" Neji asked curiously.

"I want to arrange that you marry Hinata," Hiashi said. Neji gaped at him, unbelieving, refusing those words.

Marry Hinata? Him? He would be lying if he said he had never thought about it, but never in a million years would he actually believe that he will. He remembers many times when he thought that Hinata would make the perfect wife but he never really meant for him in particular. He always suspected that she would end up marrying Naruto or some other respectable man from another respectable and powerful family.

"Well… do you accept?" Hiashi asked impatiently.

"What if Hinata doesn't?"

"She has to," Hiashi assured him. "She will."

"I accept then."

Neji couldn't believe it, he walked down the streets dumbfounded, not knowing where he was going but he just had to keep walking. He should be happy shouldn't he? Instead he felt guilty, guilty that he would have to force Hinata into marrying him. He knew very well his feelings for Hinata and he also knew very well that Hinata did not feel the same. He wondered how he would tell her, and how she would react. Maybe she would throw a fit, cry or even try to run away. Doubt and worry circled in his mind as uneasiness settled into his heart.

He also wondered how everyone else would take this, but that was the least of his worries. Their input on his personal relationships didn't interest him whatsoever, it was Hinata's opinion that he truly wanted.

Hiashi had ordered him to get permission from the Hokage to retrieve Hinata and tell her the news. He was afraid to see her but he wanted to see her but the fear of rejection was by far stronger.

"Hey Neji-san!" Rock Lee called running up to him waving. He glanced at his teammate in his green suit.

"What is it?" he asked half-heartedly.

"You're going to fetch Hinata-san right?" he asked. Neji didn't answer. "Well…" Lee said not waiting for a reply. "I'll come with you!"

"No," Neji said automatically. He didn't want one of his closest friends to be there to see him be rejected.

"Why not? It might be dangerous!"

"No," Neji repeated.

"Come on!"

"No."

"But-!"

"NO!" Neji didn't know how to get one simple word through his thick skull!

"But-!"

"Lee…" he said sternly. "Personally I wouldn't mind if you came along but this time it's something I have to do alone."

* * *

Hinata picked up backpack with food supplies and camping supplies and slipped it onto her back. Gaara hadn't said a word to her since the kiss. She hadn't seen him much either. After that he only appeared once to throw her the backpack and when she was about to say something he was already gone.

"Come on I'll take you to the boarder," Temari said sincerely leading her towards the edge of the village. Hinata turned to look at the village, wondering if Gaara would come see her off.

"Where's… Gaara?" she asked quietly.

"Not sure… but he said he was busy, if he wasn't the Kazekage I'm sure he would've taken you," Temari said trying to reassure her. "Sometimes I wish he wasn't the Kazekage ya know? He seems to really like you," she sighed.

If he wasn't the Kazekage… somehow the name "kage" didn't appeal to her anymore. If he wasn't the Kazekage they could be together, if he wasn't the Kazekage… Now Hinata was being selfish, she couldn't wish for something so stupid.

"Well… let's go," Temari announced. Hinata nodded sadly.

"Hinata," she flipped her head to see Gaara standing there only a few yards away from her with his arms crossed.

"Gaara…" she said, bittersweet tears forming in her eyes. She fought them back.

"Temari can you leave us alone for a second?" he asked her. Temari nodded understandingly and took off to give them some time to talk.

"Gaara-san, I-I'm glad that you came," Hinata said with difficulty, her throat felt clenched. She had never felt anything like this ever in her life, her heart screamed for her to stay and that she was making the wrong choice but she knew it was selfish. She had to sacrifice her own happiness for everyone else's.

"Hinata… can your promise me something?" he asked quietly, his eyes cascading downwards, his fists were clenched tightly by his side now.

"Of course," she said trying to sound as cheerful as possible.

"Promise me…" he paused looking at her with anger, "That you'll never return to this village again, under any circumstances," he stated firmly to her. Hinata looked at him shocked and rather hurt. She looked away, her heart was strangling her, she tried to speak but nothing came out. Why was he asking her to make such a promise?

"W-why?" she struggled to say.

"Because I love you," he said softly, Hinata's heart skipped, she wanted to say she loved him too, "But I hate you," Gaara continued, "Yashamaru once told me that some wounds could only be healed by love. She was wrong, it only made it worse. That's why I don't want you to come back," pain was hinted in his voice.

"Gaa-"

"Promise me!" he snapped bitterly. She flinched.

"I-I promise…" Hinata looked away, she didn't dare look at him. If she did she knew that she could never stop the tears that were welling in her eyes. Her fingers were tingling as she fought those tears, they shook and were unnaturally cold.

"I hope you have a good life, Hyuuga Hinata," with that he turned away and beckoned Temari to come back. Hinata just stood there, frozen staring down at the sand as it was showered by tears that ran from her white eyes. The white eyes she despised so much now, those eyes kept her from Gaara.

"Are you okay?" Temari asked worried, she put a consoling hand on Hinata's shaking shoulder. "What did Gaara say to you? Did he hurt you?" she asked angrily. Hinata shook her head slightly because her voice wouldn't come to her. He didn't hurt her; it was she that had hurt him and she felt sick to the core for doing so.

"Come on let's go," Temari said soothingly as she led her away from the sand village. "You'll feel much better when you're resting at home," she assured her as they walked off but somehow Hinata knew that that wouldn't happen.

* * *

"Hinata!" Neji yelled spotting her walking alone through the path of the village. She was back, Neji smiled relieved. She looked extremely fatigued but she didn't look like she was wounded.

"Neji-niisan," Hinata said softly. Neji paused, she sounded like death.

"Are you okay?" he asked worried.

"I'm sorry… for worrying you," her words were soft and he could barely make them out.

"That doesn't matter, as long as you're safe," he said giving her an encouraging smile. What was with Hinata? For the first time in awhile, he had smiled at her and she didn't smile back. In fact she looked sick almost, he knew that look. It was the look she had several times when she was rejected by the family and him when they were younger but it looked a hundred times worse.

"Did something happen?" he asked examining her.

"I guess I'm just tired," Hinata said blankly glancing behind her as if she was waiting for someone to catch up to her but no one came.

"I'll carry you back," he offered.

"No," she replied. "I-I can make it," she told him. There was no way Neji was going to tell her that they were married at the moment, it looked as if she was going to faint any second.

"Hinata, your father wouldn't forgive me if something happened to you," he said stubbornly, still insisting on carrying her back.

"N-ne," he watched as Hinata's eyelids slipped shut. Neji caught her before she fell to the ground.

"Hinata…" Why did he feel like he just did something bad? He felt horrible, like after he nearly killed her in the Chuunin exam. Why was she acting this way? It scared him, it scared him a lot.

* * *

Hinata woke with a horrible feeling in her stomach as if she had eaten something way past the expiration date. She slowly sat up, the familiar sunshine traveled onto her smooth and pale skin but why was she still so cold? Hinata sat up, trying her best to put the thoughts of Gaara behind her mind as she shut the window closed. She walked to the bathroom and ran a hot shower.

She shut her eyes tightly as the hot and heavy droplets splattered against her skin. Normally she would never take a shower this hot but right now she didn't feel normal at all. She felt cold, colder than she had ever felt. It was as if a blizzard raged in the depths of her soul.

It was as if a void had settled deep within her heart, a void that she couldn't ignore let alone fill. The cold was a stranger that she was not going to ask to leave for Hinata knew that she was the one who invited this stranger in the first place.

Hinata could feel the tears streaming down her cheek as her body slowly descended onto the ground, she didn't have the will to stand anymore so she let the hot rain swallow her but it still didn't replace that cold feeling left within her.

"Hinata-sama are you okay?" she could hear one of the servants call to her outside the bathroom but it was barely audible under the sound of splattering water.

Hinata slowly stood up and turned off the shower and slipped out of the bathroom getting dressed quickly on the way. She tried her best to brush the cold feeling aside as she made her way out of her bedroom door pass the crystal necklace Gaara had given her, which lay peacefully on her satin sheets. Neji stood outside in the hallway leaning against the wall as if waiting for her.

"Ohayou…" Hinata said weakly.

"Your friends wanted to visit you but your father wouldn't let them onto the compound," Neji informed her.

"Oh," Hinata said quietly. Kiba with Akamaru and Shino came by her house often but none of them have actually been in the Hyuuga house. "Are they still there?"

"Hopefully not, he drove them away yesterday," he told her with a small smile trying to cheer her up with a joke but Hinata was unfazed.

"I'll drop by and say hi to them later I guess," she said looking at the ground. She didn't even realize that Neji was trying to make eye contact.

"What happened?" he asked gently, she backed away when she felt his hand softly touch her. It surprised the both of them.

"I'm sorry!" she said quickly, finally looking up at the surprised expression on his face which transformed into a kind smile.

"You finally looked at me," he said relieved.

"Eh?" Hinata asked confused. She realized that being around Neji, it didn't hurt as much.

"Nothing," he said glancing away. "You must be hungry, lunch is ready," he told her.

Hinata followed him obediently, it was the least she could do after running off on him. He didn't lecture her or anything; she wondered why he was being so forgiving of her suddenly?

* * *

Neji's eyes rested on Hinata, his poor, lonely, beautiful, rejected cousin. He wondered what happened between her and Gaara. He swore that if he was the one who caused her the pain that was evident on her face he would walk all the way to the sand village and knock the red haired sand-nin out, Kazekage or not.

"You should try to eat," Neji told her seeing that her meal was barely touched.

"I guess I'm not very hungry," she said quietly, looking down as if time had rewind, as if Neji and Hinata had never been friends at all. It irritated Neji. How could their friendship have been destroyed in mere days? The same friendship that took many years to build, brick by brick they have united and finally understood one another, now Neji knew that their friendship wasn't as strong as he thought.

"I'll eat it later, I'll be in the garden, excuse me," Hinata said after a long period of silence. She excused herself and left the room where they sat, where they always sat and had lunch together.

How did they drift so far away in such a short time? It frustrated him, why didn't she ever talk to him about the things that did matter? Why didn't he ever tell her that she mattered to him? There were so many things that were left unsaid that the doubt in Neji's heart and mind grew until every porcelain bowl and cup was left shattered.

* * *

Hinata found herself seeking solitude in the garden again. Usually she would try to ignore things by training or working until she couldn't even think straight anymore. Right now, the last thing she wanted to do was be in a hospital, it reminded her of the short time she spent at the hidden sand village. The village she had promised Gaara that she would never return to ever again under any circumstances.

She was about to water the flowers but she noticed that they were already watered. She remembered that Neji promised to take care of her garden when she was out on missions because she felt uncomfortable if the staff did it. She wanted her flowers to grow from love, not duty.

Neji… did she love Neji? She can't love Neji, she loved Gaara but whatever she had in her heart for Gaara was already gone, all it left was a large hole that was impossible to mend, and a part of her never wanted it to go away, she was afraid that if it did she would completely forget about Gaara and she never wanted to forget no matter how painful it became.

She wondered if she would ever see Gaara again. If she didn't what would become of her now? Would she live the rest of her life as it is? Living but not living. She felt like a stranger in her own body.

"Hinata," she heard Neji call to her. She stood up to see her cousin walking towards her. His brows knitted with worry and nervousness.

"Hai, Neji?" she asked.

"I don't know how to tell you this…" he said quietly. "I know you probably won't want to go through with it and… you'll hate me for it," he said.

"What is it?" she asked more curious now. "Why would I hate you? I never hated you," Hinata said. It was true; never in her life did she bore a hatred for Neji. Never, not even when he almost killed her, even when he blamed her and her father for everything that went wrong in his life, did she ever resent Neji.

"Hinata, I'm not sure how to say this…" he said hesitantly.

"Just say it," she said giving him an encouraging smile. He looked taken aback as if that was the last thing he wanted to see at the moment, her smile.

"Hinata… while you were gone," he said slowly. "Your father arranged for us… to get married," Neji waited for the impact which didn't appear on Hinata's face. Her smile definitely disappeared but her face appeared emotionless.

"Are you… serious?" Hinata said in a hushed voice, the wind knocked out of her.

"Yes," he said looking her straight in the eye.

"Why did he do that?" Hinata asked, angry now.

"Hinata…" Neji said trying not to arouse her anger.

"How stupid am I? I know why… it's for the clan. It's always about the clan isn't it? Well what's so important about the clan anyway?" Hinata asked angrily. "Clan this clan that! I can't believe you went with it Neji! Why are you following orders so blindly?"

Neji grabbed her arm firmly making her stop in her tracks. He glared at her. She looked at him confused and almost scared but his eyes softened.

"I'm sorry you feel that way," he said loosening his grip. "Hinata, nobody ordered me to do anything… your father asked me and I told him I would," he said. Hinata looked at him horror struck.

"W-why?" she cried. Why was this happening so suddenly?

"Because I wanted to," he dropped her hand. "I'll let you think it over, but if you don't want to I won't force you," he assured her and patted her softly on the head before turning around trying to walk away with what little dignity he had left.

Hinata watched him go, awed. She knew Neji cared about her but she never knew he loved her in any sort of romantic way. She always assumed that Neji would end up with one of the other compatible women in the clan, possibly Hanabi when she came to age since the two were the best and brightest.

Would it be so bad to marry Neji? The relationship didn't disgust her and he was someone she had known forever and could forever live with, but Gaara still lived in the back of her mind. His pained green eyes still haunted her thoughts.

Gaara… no she could never marry Neji, what about Gaara?

Gaara…

* * *

Gaara wondered how Hinata was fairing. She was probably happy now, well not necessarily happy but he knew she was indeed better off than if she stayed. If she stayed there was no telling what would happen between the two shinobi villages. If worst came to worst war would break out and that was the last thing he wanted. To turn his back on his village, the village he sought to protect.

He wanted to protect his village but he also felt guilty; guilty for hurting Hinata like that, guilty for leading her on only to turn away. He wanted to cry but his green desert eyes had long dried out, not a single tear would fall no matter how hard he tried. It made him even more depressed then he already was.

"Gaara, lunch is ready!" he heard Kankuro yell.

Gaara rose from the spot he sat on the rooftop and slowly began to walk to the edge. He had sat there for a few days wondering and secretly hoping she would come back but now he knew that their lives were separate again, as if they had never met. Time stops for no one.

He jumped from the rooftop down onto the sandy path and made his way to the plate of sandwiches that Temari was now famous for.

He slowly sank his teeth into the wheat bread, he used to enjoy the sandwiches very much though he never admitted it to Temari but now they didn't satisfy his hunger. He was always hungry yet the last thing he wanted to do was eat. Nothing could fill that empty longing he had left in the pits of his being.

Well… there was one thing, well more like one person that could. His fingers ached to run across the smooth texture of Hinata's raven black hair and he longed to smell her scent, the scent of flowers and medicine but he knew that Hinata would never come back, she wasn't the type to go back on her word, not after the first Chuunin exam the two had shared together a long time ago but to Gaara it felt like only a week ago.

His memory of their short moment together in the hospital was still crystal clear in his mind, the fear in her eyes, every detail and line on her smooth face remained.

She wouldn't come get him he realized but he could come to her…

* * *

"I assume you know," Hiashi said glancing at Neji as he spoke to Hinata about the marriage over dinner. Neji nodded silently in his stiff sitting position.

"Hai," she said without a hint of emotion.

"Therefore it's decided," Hiashi said. Hinata's brows knitted.

"Decided? But I haven't told you my answer!" Hinata argued.

"Answer?" Hiashi said angrily, "This is your duty, the fact that you were born as my daughter means that you will follow the decisions that I make!"

"I refuse! I refuse!" Hinata yelled stubbornly, her grip on her rice bowl tightened as she shook her head furiously. Neji glanced at her sadly.

"Hinata!" Hiashi said giving her a disapproving look. She silenced, she knew that senseless yelling would never get her anywhere. "If you and Neji wed it secures the clan's future heir, and it would make everyone happy," Hiashi told her.

"But what about me?" Hinata asked stubbornly. "What about my happiness?"

"Would turning your back on your clan make you happy?" Hiashi asked angrily. "Have you considered Neji's feelings? What about his father? If you run away now his sacrifice has gone to vain, he died to protect the clan! Don't be so selfish Hinata!"

Hinata looked away, why did everyone have to depend on her? She wished more than anything that she was born into the branch family instead of the head.

"You could always replace me with Hanabi," Hinata said quietly.

"What?" Hiashi asked.

"Hanabi! She's more fit to be the heir than me!"

"You know quite well that the eldest child becomes the heir! It's tradition that even I can't bend!"

"Well… what if Hanabi becomes the eldest child?" Hinata asked softly. "Everyone wants Hanabi to be the heir, what if I-" Neji slammed his bowl on the table startling her. He glared at her and walked off without a word.

"Neji loves you," Hiashi told Hinata. "He believes in you, it would greatly upset him if you think any less of yourself than he does of you."

"I know…" Hinata guiltily looked down at the white grains of rice in her bowl.

"If Neji becomes the Hyuuga leader, the curse seal will be taken off," Hiashi said. Hinata's eyes widened. Neji would be free of the seal?

"Does he know that?" she asked her throat dry.

"I haven't told him," Hiashi replied.

For years Neji have talked about the cursed seal on his forehead that marked his fate. This is the only chance he had for the seal to be removed but Hinata still wasn't convinced but she knew that that didn't matter anymore.

Hinata blinked back the tears forming in her eyes, it was shameful to cry in front of her father. She wanted to be with Gaara, not Neji but fate had other plans.

"When is the wedding?" Hinata asked with much difficulty.

"A week from now and I expect you to be on your best behavior," Hiashi warned her.

Hinata returned to her room, the first thing that caught her eye was the glint of the crystal Gaara had left for her. She quickly grabbed it and threw it into her drawer and sunk to the floor bathed in her own hopelessness. She sniffled lightly as she let the tears fall freely from her eyes.

A/N: Not sure how long the next update is going to take either, hopefully soon. Well Read and Review and be gentle.


	7. Dreams and Reality

A/N: -COUGH- that took awhile to update. Yes busy busy me, and nothing motivates me much anymore... I guess being a teenager is like that huh? Anyway the long awaited chapter... long, sappy, dark... hopefully I can squeeze in some more NejiHina in the next chapter.

Also I want to thank everyone that reviewed! It makes me happy that people like my fic enough to actually scroll down and submit a review.

* * *

**Chapter 7 Dreams and Reality**

Desert Sand. Sand… Sand… Sand! Such a dark place with a stream of sand coming from the blue painted sky, it was as if she was at the bottom of some dark canyon. Hinata didn't know where she was... all she knew was that there was an unlimited amount of sand streaming down caressing her fingertips, she let it gather on her palm until the sand overflowed and slowly cascaded off her pale, delicate hand.

"Where am I?" Hinata whispered but no sound came out, her voice was muffled by hundreds of shadow-like hands willing her not to speak.

She gave up on speaking and let the warm grains of sand sliver over her palm, her other hand lifted up to also feel the warm sand gently collide with her smooth skin. A melancholy feeling took its rest inside her heart. Her heartbeats echoed throughout the darkness playing a sad melody that Hinata wished would just stop.

But she knew the melody would never stop, she knew the sand would never stop coming, and she knew that the only way she'll get out of this dark place was to go where the sand was coming from, where the sand was reaching down at her from but how could she go up there when she couldn't grab onto the sand and climb?

It was hopeless, everything was hopeless but that doesn't matter, it's not like hoping would ever make her dreams come true. She should stop hoping and accept the position that was assigned to her by a power that was out of her control.

"Hinata," a soft voice came. Hinata felt a hand on her shoulder as this intruding hand pushed her gently. Suddenly the dark world disappeared along with the sand and the out of reach light that she wished to be engulfed in. Her eyelids slowly opened and bright light invaded her half-asleep pupils. She blinked several times adjusting her vision.

"You're finally awake," the voice said again but it wasn't as soft as it was before.

"Ga-!" Hinata gasped wide awake now as she recognized the person before her. "Gaara?" she yelped scooting backwards out of surprise. She didn't know if she was hallucinating or still dreaming, all she knew was that this couldn't be happening, no, it shouldn't be happening. She stared at the red haired sand-nin in horror, he certainly looked real. His glass sea green eyes dully shimmered, his pale skin and the blood red hair, they didn't look any different since the day she last saw him. He did look very fatigued though.

"Gaara!" Hinata said again but this time a little less shocked.

"You should be a little quieter," Gaara advised her in his usual manner. Hinata automatically clapped her hands to her mouth; another one of her girlish habits that she had once abandoned had suddenly flown back to her on golden wings.

"What are you doing here?" she asked in a whisper, she was afraid, happy, sad, angry, and extremely scared.

"I think you lost your mind," Gaara said taking her hand and pulling her out of bed. For a second Hinata considered it, here she was at home in her bed and suddenly Gaara appears out of nowhere telling her she just lost her mind. No way, it was the other way around.

"You lost your mind! What are you doing here?" Hinata asked furiously, but seeing him made her heart pound and her tears swell.

"I came for you," he told her affectionately, a small smile had spread across his face as he reached his hand out for hers. Certain softness glimmered in his eyes, it made Hinata believe every word he told her and took it all to heart.

Gaara pulled her towards him and held her in a tight embrace. She could smell the dry desert scent of his home. It felt as if the whole world had stopped just for them.

"You're really back," she cried, the tears now falling freely from her pearl-white eyes.

* * *

"Hinata-sama, wake up!" a sharp voice of a female screeched at her. She slowly opened her eyes again expecting to see Gaara but all that stared back at her was one of her angry maids. There were still tears in her eyes. 

"You're late! You're suppose to be fitted for you wedding attire!" she scolded as if she didn't even see the tears that accumulated in her eyes.

"Wedding?" Hinata frowned wiping her face and eyes, the wedding, she forgot all about the wedding. The days seemed to be getting closer and closer in a fast out of control blur.

"WEDDING?" her maid freaked out, "Hinata-sama are you feeling okay?" she asked reaching for her forehead but Hinata jumped out of bed and disappeared into the bathroom, locking the door behind her before the maid laid one hand on her.

"Wedding… Why does this have to happen to me?" she muttered to herself as she splashed cold water onto her face. It seemed like it had only been one day when it had actually been three. Three whole days she locked herself in her room, barely eating anything, sleeping, staring off seemed shorter than it should've been.

Everything felt so hopeless like in her strange but vivid dream. She couldn't do it, it was impossible. But Hinata didn't want to give up, a great war waged within her head, she spent countless hours going over pros and cons and calculating and visualizing each and every possible detailed event that could occur, if she did this or if she did that or if she did absolutely nothing at all.

Pro: She would actually marry someone who loved her, she was comfortable around Neji, Neji would be happy, everyone would be happy, she was happy around Neji, she would get to stay in Konoha with her friends and family. Better be Neji than some scum from a noble family she had never heard of.

Con: Hinata would feel very unhappy, she will be tied down to duty forever, her only purpose in life would be to produce offspring and care for them and Neji, she would never be able to leave the house, she would never see Gaara again.

Hinata had thought about it a lot, if she married Neji happiness wouldn't come right away but gradually she would believe to have made the right decision and she would be happy again. She had no choice in the matter anyway, even if she wanted to be with Gaara, he certainly didn't want to be with her… well not anymore, not after what happened.

"Hinata-sama!" she could hear the screeching and she tried to block it out by jumping into the shower. The hot water felt good on her cold and weary body.

Hinata tried to convince herself that marrying Neji would be the best thing for everyone, even her, even for Gaara but whenever she saw that crystal necklace she remembered what it was like before the two of them even met each other. They were both alone, rejected by the world and even though the two of them tried to break the expectations that was given to them at the day of their birth the world still saw them as who they were born to be, they saw them by the fate that they were attached to.

She remembered the day they first talked about changing themselves to become happier despite of what others thought of them and Gaara had changed… a lot. He became the Kazekage to protect the village that once bore a great hatred towards him, he even learned to show compassion, think about others and even learn to love.

Hinata didn't change much at all, she thought she did but it was all a lie. She was still tied down to her fate while Gaara broke free from the stereotypes that were given to him at birth. She was still the same Hinata that existed years ago. Sometimes she thought that Gaara wasn't the one that needed her, it was she that needed him.

She could remember how happy she was the moment Gaara had told her that he remembered the things she had said to him, someone had cared enough to listen to her, to take her words into heart, and it was someone that she never would've expected it to come from. She felt truly happy whenever she thought that she had changed a life for the better.

The memories brought a small smile to her face as they played like a motion picture in her mind. Why did this once happy movie have to end up like a tragedy? She could hear the birds chirping outside. What should she do though? She had choices but none of them seemed to lead where she wanted it go.

* * *

Neji paced around frantically, Hinata didn't want to marry him, he knew it no matter how many times Hiashi assured him that it wasn't true. Maybe he should cancel the wedding; he didn't know what to do. 

"Neji-sama," one of the maids said worried, seeing her master so restless and uneasy.

"What?" he snapped ferociously.

"Nothing!" she yelped frightened.

He had talked to everyone, everyone! He wished Hinata would just come out of her room and talk to him about it. He talked to Naruto who thought it was kind of gross at first but when Neji explained it he seemed okay with it and gave his blessings. He told Sakura, she on the other hand didn't seem to think that Hinata and he were "right" and obviously preferred Hinata with Gaara but she told him that it seemed like it was for the best. Kiba and Shino gave their blessings also, so did Rock Lee and Tenten. Why did it seem like the only people who were unsure were him and Hinata?

"Neji," Hinata said surprised to see him so distressed. He turned see Hinata come in with a confused expression on her face. Even though she looked tired she still looked beautiful, nothing less from the blossoming Hyuuga heiress.

"Hinata…" he said at a loss of words. He had so much he wanted to say but at that moment, it all flowed from him like a dream that seemed real but forgetting the second you woke up.

"What is it?" she asked softly avoiding his gaze.

The Hinata he once knew was starting to vanish, he could see it in her eyes. The Hinata he loved was slipping away from him mentally, it was like trying to hold water in your hands, it was just inevitable… even if Hinata married him it wouldn't be anything like he pictured. It was so like Hinata to be doing something like this, making her life miserable for the sake of others.

"I… I want your opinion on this, I don't want you to do something you'll regret," Neji said, his stomach clenching painfully. She gave him a blank expression.

"My opinion," she stated. "My father already made it perfectly clear that if I didn't do it, I'll regret it," Hinata told him.

"But… is it something you want to do?" he asked.

Hinata thought for a second considering his question. Finally her reply came, short, simple, to the point yet it felt like someone just punched him in the stomach, "No." He didn't really expect anything less, she really was slipping away.

* * *

Hinata didn't know why she responded the way she did. She didn't want to hurt Neji's feelings but all the compassion and worry over other's people's feelings she once had was drained from her. She wished Neji would stop asking for her opinion, didn't he know that none of it mattered anymore? Even if Neji changed his mind he wouldn't be able to back down from it either. Fate's unbreakable strings were already woven all too tightly around them. 

The look Neji had on his face, the expression of pure sorrow pained her even more than she thought. How can everyone be happy? What can she do so that everyone would smile again? She shook her head sighing heavily.

"Sorry Neji, but you of all people should know that once the sand in an unmovable hourglass starts falling you can't change it, you can only watch it until the path it was given is finished, the sand isn't miraculously going to fall up, stop or reverse," she tried to explain.

"You're right Hinata, only Gaara can do that," she heard Neji mutter ironically as she walked off. She stopped in her tracks for one second before moving again. The words struck her as something odd. She didn't expect that kind of answer but even if it was for a second, hope rekindled in her heart.

If Gaara could, would that mean Gaara can save her from all of this? No, she couldn't rely on false hope. It was impossible.

Hinata sat in her garden, her head spinning, the words Neji had uttered played like a broken music box inside her head. She wanted to take some medicine so it would all go away, all this pain, everyone's pain.

* * *

"Gaara you're not seriously thinking about going after that girl!" Kankurou, his older sibling yelled at him. "Please think it over rationally!" 

"Nothing you say will change my mind," Gaara told him dangerously, hinting that he should back off before he had to force his mouth shut.

"What about the things you told me about becoming the Kazekage? The village needs you here!" Kankurou tried to argue.

It was true, he did make the promise of protecting the whole village, to be acknowledged not as failed and unpredictable weapon but as a shield for his people, always warding off unwanted and intruding visitors.

But… it was all the same, as much as he tried to cover up the dull fact that Gaara of the Desert was still Gaara of the Desert, the name Kazekage wasn't going to cover the fact that he IS a failed and unpredictable weapon, a walking bomb ready to go off.

"The people… they don't want me here," he said. "I want to be needed, relied on, not just physically to protect them but… mentally also. It's something I've grown to understand since…" Gaara paused; he couldn't bring himself to say her name.

"Even so, you must understand that you can't just walk out on everyone! If you try harder you'll gain their respect, isn't that what you wanted?"

"It is what I wanted… but… a lot has changed. Even though I share many things in common with Uzumaki Naruto, we're still two different people," Gaara said. No matter how he tried he would never be like Uzumaki Naruto, he was one of a kind. Where Gaara failed Naruto would succeed.

"Gaara!" Gaara was done talking to his older brother. He didn't understand, nobody understood how he felt. He didn't see the look in the villager's eyes whenever he was around but Gaara saw it, he felt the coldness.

He didn't know why he was going after Hinata anymore. Wasn't he the one who told her to go away, that he never wanted to see him again? Boy, she would probably be really mad if he suddenly showed up… going back on his word. He had thought about it and none of it made sense, the only thing he could rely on now was his gut.

Hinata would be mad but from what he knew of her, she wouldn't stay mad for long. She was so easily amazed and overjoyed by life. Hinata made that pain in his chest disappear; she was his medicine, the one that Yashamaru had told him about. This medicine wasn't from doctors; you had to find this medicine. A medicine for the healing, it could close up wounds that have been open for too long that was what Hinata was like to him, he couldn't heal such a wound all alone.

* * *

Hinata peered at her made up face. Her lips were a glossy pink, blush was gently dabbed on her cheeks. Her hair was tied up nicely, smooth, silky, neat and clean. So this is what she would look like as she and Neji were to be officially wedded. 

"So what do you think Hinata-sama?" the girls asked her obviously pleased with their work.

"Breath taking, I can't even recognize myself," Hinata lied smiling brightly at them. She didn't know when she picked up such a bad habit of lying.

"That's a relief!" the girls said sighing in relief that she liked it. Hinata nodded softly.

"Can I take this off now?" she asked.

"Sure, of course."

Hinata walked alone, the wedding… was so close, it was the talk of the town. Everyone knew, not everyone was invited but all her friends was going to be there, well Gaara wasn't included but that didn't matter anymore.

Sometimes dreams were harsher than reality itself. People had the craziest imaginations; maybe this reality wasn't as bad as she told herself it would be. Dreams were the worse, it haunted her when she was awake, it haunted her when she was asleep, and she couldn't escape them. Her nightmares were so horrible that this reality seemed almost peaceful.

Sometimes she considered that she was just overreacting but was she? She didn't have the sanity to think about it anymore, her mind felt so overworked she just didn't want to think about it anymore. If it happened, it happened, if it didn't it didn't, she didn't want to fight anymore.

"Hinata-chan!" Sakura said excitedly.

"Oh… konnichiwa Sakura-san," Hinata said with a small smile.

"I can't believe it, you're going to be married in like… a day!" she squealed.

"Yeah, it is hard to believe," Hinata said.

"You don't seem very excited for a soon to be bride," Sakura scolded her.

"I guess I still feel too young to be married," Hinata said laughing nervously.

"Hey life's too short to wait! One day waited is one day wasted!" she lectured.

"I suppose you're right," Hinata said smiling at her friend. Sometimes Sakura seemed wiser than she looked.

"Good luck!" Sakura said running off with a smile.

"Good luck to you too," Hinata said, she had a feeling that she might be having the same conversation with her again one day when she would be married to Naruto. No… Sakura was smart, she wouldn't make decisions she would regret, she always did what her heart told her to, sometimes Hinata wished her heart and mind were a little more decisive.

* * *

Gaara could see her, standing all alone at the bridge. Her appearance was still the same but something was very different. She seemed transparent, as if she wasn't actually standing there but it was just a pigment of his imagination that wouldn't go away. She looked tired, and the glow that she had dimmed greatly. 

Actually seeing her made his stomach clench. It hadn't been long since she parted from the Sand but it felt like it had been ages since they had seen each other. He wondered what her reaction would be like, happy, sad, angry? It must've felt very long for her too, she didn't look she had gotten much sleep lately. He slowly shifted legs and decided that he should approach her but carefully. He slowly slid down from where he was hiding, he was surprised that she didn't feel his presence yet.

"Hinata…" he said really softly that he wasn't sure if it was in his head but it was confirmed when she turned her head slowly to look at him.

"Gaara!" she said shocked, her pearl white eyes widened and her mouth opened slightly with a gasp. She was surprised, more like overwhelmingly shocked, he wondered if she was happy or angry but the glow and liveliness that he thought he couldn't see anymore suddenly appeared again which he was relieved at.

"Surprised…?" Gaara asked, he couldn't believe how stupid he was, of course she was surprised.

"What are you doing here? Why'd you come back to this village? WHY?" she asked her shocked expression turned angry.

"I wanted to apologize," he told her sincerely.

"Apologize?" she said her angry expression turned melancholy and soft, tears began falling endlessly from her eyes. "You want to apologize?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry for what I said," he said surprised that she was crying. Why was she crying? Shouldn't she be happy? Maybe she hated him, but she should be at least angry if not happy.

"I-I-you…" she sniffled trying to wipe her tears away with her sleeve. She dropped to her knees, Gaara immediately scared that she was going to break being so fragile and all ran up to her.

"Are you okay? Are you sick?" he asked worried. He didn't expect this reaction at all.

"You don't need to apologize, I'm the one who should apologize," she said shaking her head, tears still coming out of her eyes. Gaara reached for a handkerchief and slowly dabbed her wet cheeks.

"Here." She took it gratefully and wiped her eyes.

"Why'd you come back? Was that all?" she asked. "I don't understand… why did you leave your village Gaara?" she asked in a tortured puzzlement.

"I wanted to talk to you," he said quietly, almost embarrassed by the reality of it all.

"You should go," she said quietly.

"You don't even know what I wanted to tell you!" Gaara said.

"It doesn't matter anymore," she said trying to get up but failed. Again he felt as if none of this was real, as if it was a dream, even though Hinata was barely centimeters away it felt like she wasn't actually there.

"Why are you…?" Gaara asked confused. Was it all in his imagination? Why did it feel like she was fading away? As if, if he didn't keep her in sight she'll disappear forever? He didn't want that, that was the last thing he wanted.

"You should go Gaara," she repeated this time more firmly. Seeing her like this made him really… sad, there was no other word to describe it. What happened? She looked so dazed and lost, not the Hinata that was with him only more than a week ago.

"What happened?" Gaara asked with a hint of anger.

"What are you talking about?" Hinata asked acting as if there was nothing possibly wrong with the world but at the moment it felt as if everything was slightly out of place, nothing was where it belonged and Gaara knew that something changed when they were apart, something terrible, dreadful, something that was slowly eating away at his poor Hinata.

Gaara felt nothing but pure sympathy and compassion for the girl, he slid his arms around her hoping that maybe if he did he'll be able to make everything all right again. What happened? What was going on? Why won't she say anything? Whatever it was, at the moment Hinata didn't need someone interrogating her, she needed someone to comfort her.

At first there was no response from Hinata, but she didn't refuse the embrace, she slowly relaxed and accepted it much to Gaara's relief.

"Gaara-san… you're going to hate me," she mumbled, her head resting on his shoulder. She must've lost more weight, she felt lighter than a feather. The breeze that lightly tickled at his skin made him hold her tighter in fear that she just might blow away if he let go.

"You shouldn't confirm something before it happens," Gaara told her, trying to sooth her, a side that he didn't even know he had until now.

"This might seem selfish but… right now… I don't want this moment to end so let's not talk about it," she said snuggling closer, "now." Even though Gaara didn't know what she wanted to tell him, he nodded and told her it was okay. They had built an understanding, after this they may never get this opportunity to be together again, that they both understood.

* * *

So was this what a broken love meant? To struggle endlessly like a dying fish trying to walk on land? To struggle for one second of happiness that would soon be snatched away by the talons of fate? 

Maybe so, maybe not, maybe Hinata was just overthinking everything. Her sense of doom had disappeared, certainly it was still looming overhead but to her at the moment, it was far away in a place so unreachable that it barely crossed her mind. Gaara gave her a sense of security, for the first time for what seemed like centuries she felt warm, and she couldn't help but smile.

He was actually here. Gaara was actually here! He was holding her! He came back for her! She knew for sure that he loved her. Why did her family want to destroy this feeling so badly?

She felt reenergized; she knew now what she wanted. She wanted to be with Gaara, to feel safe, to feel wanted, and to be loved. Everything felt better.

"Hinata, we've been sitting here for awhile," he reminded her, his voice transitioning her from peace to reality.

"Oh," she said blankly. "I guess we have," she said noticing that the sky was beginning to darken and that her bottom felt somewhat numb.

Gaara helped her stand up. "Aren't your friends and family going to be looking for you?" he asked, suspiciously looking around.

"What about your village?" she asked. "They're probably worried, you should get back," Hinata advised him even though she didn't want him to leave.

"I don't plan on going back," he told her in a serious tone. She stared into his green unmoving eyes, he didn't falter.

"Why not?" she asked. He certainly chooses the worst times to be difficult.

"Hinata…" he said pausing to glance away for a second. "I'm not going back unless you come with me. I guess I've come to the realization that I'm in love with you," he said with such sincerity and seriousness Hinata found herself blushing furiously. Her heart pounded furiously in her chest and she felt as if her knees were going to give out again.

"Gaara, I-" she couldn't believe that Gaara just said that he was in love with her! The day before her wedding! This was so insane! "I… love you too," she said blushing a deeper red. He smiled relieved.

"But… I should probably tell you something…" she said nervously.

"What is it?" he asked curiously.

Time seemed to stop as the world grew silent as if everyone and everything in the world wanted to eavesdrop on the words that were about to come out of her mouth. Her head and heart pounded as her lips made out the words, "I'm getting married tomorrow."

"I'm sorry Gaara."

* * *

ooooh... will Gaara be pissed, sad? (or my favorite emotion to read... jealous?) Yeah... my attempts at a cliffhanger... hm hoped everyone enjoyed that chapter, to me it felt somewhat boring but yeah my opinions don't matter, so submit a review or something... or don't. 

Hm anyway stay tune for the next chapter which will be coming out hopefully before this year is over... ha ha... -gets garbage thrown at her-


	8. Escape

-

--

---  
Hmm yes, I'm kind of surprised I even updated at all... Yes, I can feel the annoyed stares you all are sending me through your computer screens. Anyway it took awhile but here it is, the long awaited chapter 8. Now I'll hopefully plow through the rest of the story so I can stop worrying about updating all the time... but then there's that other fic... GAAHHHH!

Not sure if this chapter was good or not since I just wanted to update already... oh well, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 8 Escape 

_"I'm getting married tomorrow, I'm sorry Gaara."_

Gaara remained quiet for a moment for which seemed like eternity to Hinata, it was as if he was waiting for her to burst out laughing telling him she was just kidding. She could hear the wind blowing softly through the trees around her.

"What did you say?" he said quietly, his eyes dead serious.

"I…" Hinata said looking away nervously; she didn't have the heart to repeat it so she just answered the question that was probably swimming around in Gaara's mind, "I'm not… joking," she said her stomach clenching tightly. A voice inside her head screamed for her to just shut up already but she ignored it.

"I…" she continued but Gaara slowly turned his head around distracted. Hinata peered over his shoulder to see Neji standing twenty feet away with a less than content look on his face. His stance was still and tense, like a rat that just caught sight of a poisonous snake.

"What are you doing here?" Gaara accused him coldly. Hinata knew that this wasn't going to be good.

"Funny, I was just going to ask you the same thing," Neji replied, his eyes narrowed suspiciously. Neji approached them warily, Hinata could hear his footsteps echoing as if doom itself had taken on Neji's image. She wondered if she had lost her mind.

"What the hell is going on?" Neji asked angrily looking straight at Hinata. "What are you doing with him, Hinata?"

"….Ano…" Hinata said fearfully, trying to come up with pleasing response for both of them but could conjure up none. She clenched her hands tightly.

"She's coming with me," Gaara told him, taking a step in front of her signaling to Neji that Hinata was his.

"Are you kidding?" Neji asked with a smirk on his face, "Hinata and I are getting married," he said, those words stabbed Hinata in the stomach. Neji you idiot… She didn't Gaara to hear it from Neji.

"Is… that true?" Gaara asked. His pale green eyes bore into hers searching her for enlightenment. She didn't want to lie but she didn't want to tell the truth. Reality couldn't be escaped and dreams only hid reality's ugly face.

"Ye-Yes," she responded in defeat, immediately seeing the betrayal in Gaara's eyes she lowered her own in shame and self-loathing. Gaara don't be mad.

"I…" Gaara spoke suddenly but she didn't dare look up at him. "I'm sorry I came back," Gaara said his usual steady and reliable voice was shaky and unsure. Guilt surrounded her, squeezing her heart. Her fingers tingled as the tears began growing in her eyes. She clenched her fists together trying to stop herself from crying but already it was too late. "I'm sorry." She looked up at him fearfully, afraid of what she would see. He averted his eyes.

"I won't bother you again," he said in a low voice, he turned around and with a neat step he took off right before her eyes.

"Gaara please wait!" she yelled desperately, about to run after him. She couldn't take it anymore. She hated it, she just wanted everyone to be happy, she never meant to hurt anyone. Even she pitied her useless efforts in trying to do the right thing.

"Hinata stop!" Neji's arms locked around Hinata's shivering body, embracing her tightly. She froze, flinching at his touch.

"Let go Neji, please!" she cried, trying to break free as she watched Gaara fade farther and farther away. "Neji!"

"Hinata, our wedding is tomorrow! Doesn't that mean anything to you?" Neji asked angrily. He paused, sighing sadly and holding her tighter "Can you not feel my heart breaking?" he asked her, his voice shaking in anger and sadness. These words surprised her, did Neji really feel so strongly about her.

It never used to be that way, before Neji never thought anything about her, he used to see her as nothing but a temporary figure in his life. Someone unimportant given an important title, someone who he was just waiting for to vanish. When did this change happen?

Can you fall in love with someone you used to hate?

A quiet breeze softly caressed her face; she could feel Neji's heartbeat on her back hers too beat alongside his in unison.

_The anguishing rhythm to a broken melody._

"Is there no way for all of us to be happy?" Hinata asked quietly.

"We will be, that I promise you Hinata," Neji said softly. Hinata remained quiet. "Do you really dislike me that much?"

Why was he always like this? What happened to the Neji she once knew? The once confident, self-reassured Neji who knew what he was doing, all that she saw now was a naïve fool who was trying to clip her wings and lock her in a cage, just like her father.

She had realized not too long ago that she no longer wanted to be apart of that world anymore, maybe that was why she was once so attracted to Naruto. The grass was always greener on the other side, his world was filled with a fiery golden light, hers was filled with a gloomy dim fog, and forever she felt she would have to follow orders blindly, struggling day after day. No, she refused to be there anymore.

Maybe that's why it was impossible for her to stay with Neji, to completely open her heart up to him and actually fall in love with him. Together they can never be happy.

"Neji, please let go," she said again, this time more assertively. "You can't force me to fall in love with you."

* * *

Gaara, Gaara, GAARA! Why does she love Gaara? That homicidal, moral-less monster! Neji didn't understand and frankly he had no intention to understand what the hell she saw in that freak. 

He smelled his smell in Hinata's hair, his stench in her clothes and lingering on her skin. Her mind was tainted by his words and her lips defiled by his kiss.

"Please Neji-niisan!" she said again, his whole body was already numb from his futile effort in trying to keep her with him. He watched as she broke free away from him heading in the direction Gaara went.

_She didn't even look back._

"Hinata…"

* * *

"Gaara!" Hinata yelled, her Byakugan activated, searching for him desperately. Why did he leave? It was already getting dark. She stopped panting for breath at the village gate. She wiped the perspiration off her forehead before wiping her tears of frustration from her pearl-like eyes.

Almost as soon as she was about to give up, there he was standing ten feet from her bearing a surprised yet relieved expression on his face. The sight of him warmed her up; she smiled and ran towards him but stopped when a pang of shyness rushed through her.

"Hi-Hinata!" He didn't expect her to come looking for him but the fact that he stayed and waited meant the he had hoped she would and for that she was glad.

The darkness surrounded them, the sound of crickets could be heard as they both stood there silently staring at each other. Everything felt almost surreal.

"What about your fiancé?" he asked quietly, resenting the question immediately.

"He doesn't matter anymore," she replied, "Gaara," she said looking up at him pleadingly, "Please take me with you!"

"Are you sure?" he asked her warily, this wasn't a decision that one should make spur of the moment.

"If I don't go now Gaara, I might never be able to see you again," she said sadly, his hand slowly traced the outline of her sad face; her eyes glowing dimly under the shimmering stars stared back at his. She could see their breaths intertwine due to the cold of the night. In a moment she wouldn't forget, their lips met under the dark sky for a kiss that sealed a promise. She decided that she wanted to be with Gaara. It was her choice, no matter right or wrong it was hers alone and she will follow it.

"Hey Lee, have you seen Neji lately?" Tenten asked. It was a completely bright and sunny day contrasting with the events of last night.

Neji felt no need to announce his presence; he was sitting on the sturdy wooden branch atop of a tree five feet away from his female teammate.

"He's up there sulking," his very green and lively teammate Lee told her pointing upwards. Tenten glanced up at him for a second and then turned hrt attention back on Rock Lee.  
"I can't believe it! Runaway lovers!" she squealed delightedly, "I love these types of things, so dramatic and touching," she said wiping a fake tear from her eye. Neji swore that Tenten had been around Lee for too long. "And it's Gaara-san and Hinata-san too!" she exclaimed excitedly. Neji winced at the sound of Gaara's name.

"Tenten," Rock Lee gave a hinting cough.

"Oh sorry Neji," Tenten said sticking out her tongue. "I won't talk about it anymore."

"Talk about it as much as you want, I'm going training," he said and dropped from the tree landing gracefully on the soft green grass. His two friends watched him as he walked off.

"We're here if you ever need anything at all," Tenten yelled as she watched Neji leave.

It seemed as though the news of Hinata's leaving with Gaara was an exciting event, he heard people in the street giggling about young love and rooting for them. It disgusted Neji to no end.

He saw nothing beautiful or happy about it.

He wanted to get her back but he was afraid of what would happen to him and to Hinata. Maybe he's just making things worse, should he just accept it and move on? He knew these same thoughts probably ran through Hinata's own mind.

* * *

Sakura had just finished helping Tsunade with some paperwork since she had some free time and stumbled upon Hyuuga Hiashi yelling at the Hokage. She leaned in closely at the door trying to eavesdrop.

"I demand you send a team to retrieve my daughter at once!" Hiashi said slamming his hands on her desk facing her without any intention of backing down. His eyes gleamed with anger and frustration.

"What's the hurry Hiashi?" Tsunade asked trying to keep her cool and not start flinging objects in a frenzy.

"What's the hurry?" he repeated back in disbelief. "Hinata is my daughter, I'm not going to allow her to run away from this village, especially unmarked!" he said angrily.

"Is that all?" Tsunade said angrily, "You just want to make sure you protect the Hyuuga bloodline?"

"Hinata no longer matters to me, she has shamed all the Hyuuga by running out before her wedding day. The Sand deserves a weakling and imbecile like her," he said coldly.

Sakura dropped her papers and rushed in glaring at him. "Hinata is not weak!" she argued furiously, "How can you even say that about your own daughter?"

"That's enough Sakura," Tsunade said rubbing her temples in frustration.

"But Tsunade-sama!"

"I will send someone to find her, she is a missing-nin after all," Tsunade said. "Uzumaki Naruto will do," she said standing up. Naruto was her favorite to send out on petty missions and if it was Naruto there would be a less likely chance of Gaara killing him and Hinata actually coming back.

"Uzumaki Naruto?" Hiashi said confused, "I do not doubt the strength that boy has but can you please send someone more reliable for this mission?"

"Fine, Sakura will go too, she's a very reliable girl," Tsunade replied. Sakura stared at her shocked. She was going on this mission too? She didn't want to be the bringer of bad news to Hinata and the last thing she wanted to do was fight Hinata and Gaara to bring them back.

"But-!"

"Sakura, this is a mission. Do not disappoint me," Tsuande snapped strictly.

"H-hai," Sakura said bowing before quickly walking out the office. "Forgive me Hinata-chan…"

* * *

Gaara noticed that Hinata was continuously growing slower; she looked plagued with insomnia and stress. He couldn't help but worry about her health.

"We'll stop here," he said stopping, he caught glimpse of her exhausted expression.

"I'm fine," she said giving him a small reassuring smile but she stopped to rest anyway. She dropped down to the ground, leaning against a tall sturdy tree. He watched her, her eyes closed, her eyebrows knitted and her labored breathing going in and out of her slightly parted mouth.

Gaara silently sat down a few feet away from Hinata. Her eyelids parted, her white eyes gleaming curiously at him, catching his stare. She gave him a shy smile and looked away. A familiar pain stung in his chest, it felt like he just did something terribly wrong.

They had been traveling all night and now that day had broken across the sky a search party was most definitely coming for Hinata, he also didn't doubt that there's one from the Sand looking for him too. He knew that once they caught up to them, they would be separated. Hinata would be taken back to her village and Gaara to his.

"Gaara…" Hinata said quietly. He turned his head to show that he was listening to her. "What are you thinking about?" she asked him, "You always seem to be deep in thought."

"Where do you want to go?" he asked her, changing the subject slightly.

"It doesn't matter to me," she replied, "Weren't we going back to your village?" she asked him.

"That's fine then," he replied hesitantly, not sure if heading back to the Sand was the most ideal choice to make, "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah," she smiled, seeing her happy made him a bit more relaxed.

Gaara stood up and held his hand out to help her up. She reached out and grasped his hand, he lifted her to her feet easily. "Thanks," she murmured while brushing the dirt off her behind.

He couldn't help but feel rather guilty, seeing her so hopeful. She really had faith in him, now if only he felt the same.

* * *

"Naruto! We have a mission!" Sakura yelled spotting Naruto at his usual training spot. He gaped at her a little surprised.

"Sakura-chan, a mission? Together, alone?" he asked confused. Tsunade usually never gave them missions together ever since she found out they've been dating.

"Yep!" she replied.

"What's it about?"

"Remember I told you that Hinata left with Gaara the other day?" Sakura said, Naruto nodded slowly. "Well… our mission is to-"

"Bring back Hinata?" he finished for her. She nodded, "Damn, I was hoping I wouldn't get that one," he said. She watched Naruto as he stretch his arms out towards the bright blue sky. He gave a frustrated sigh and dropped his arms back to his side, "I guess it can't be helped."

The two raced through the forest with Pakkun in front of them.

"Say, Naruto," Sakura said inspecting his face, she noticed now that Naruto was older it was getting more difficult to figure out what he was thinking. "You know… you and Gaara are very similar," Sakura said.

"Mmm… like the demon thing?" Naruto asked.

"There's that, and the whole acknowledgement thing," Sakura said. "Maybe that's why Hinata likes Gaara," Sakura guessed.

"I never really thought of her as the type of girl to like someone like Gaara, I mean neither one of them speak that much…" Naruto said thoughtfully.

Suddenly Sakura began to doubt the relationship of Gaara and Hinata, they had absolutely nothing in common to talk about and neither were social butterflies or anything. Maybe they just got together in the heat of the moment and after the moment is gone they'll just realize that it was one big mistake?

"Hey how close are we?" Naruto asked Pakkun.

"I'm not close enough to tell but we're definitely on their trail," Pakkun replied.

"Let's pick up the speed," Naruto advised Sakura, she nodded.

* * *

Neji found himself in Hinata's room, her bed was neat and made, and her room was plain and clean, very typical of her. Then suddenly out of the corner of his eye he saw something sparkle in a partially open drawer. He stepped closer for a better look and reached into her drawer and pulled out a necklace.

"This gem style is foreign," he said inspecting it, he wondered where and when she bought it or received it; he had never seen it before. He slipped it into his pocket, if he ever saw her again he would return it to her, it looked like something one shouldn't leave behind.

* * *

Next chapter should come earlier than Chapter 8 (heh...) since I already started writing it. Anyway leave a comment if you will or not, or flame me or whatever you want... I'm a (somewhat mediocre) writer, don't think I can't handle it!. (after a week of moping) 


	9. The Unwavering Heart

A/N:Yeah took longer than I expected. Anyway thank you everyone for the reviews! They made me so happy, even though my writing is completely unprofessional and sloppy, my grammar a step from mediocre and the subtle changes in plot and character nonexistence... you still want to read it so that was nice. I hope to finish this soon for those who are getting upset from my lack of updates.

Disclaimer: I haven't wrote many of thsee but I think the disclaimer from the first chapter should speak for the rest of the story. Anyway I don't own Naruto.

Chapter 9 The Unwavering Heart

Hinata woke up to the soft sound of a door closing. Her eyes fluttered open, she was alone in a less than fabulous inn bedroom. "Gaara?" she thought out loud. She didn't get an answer back so she mused that he had probably left to get breakfast or something. They did travel a whole day without food. In fact, her stomach was rumbling at that very moment but her appetite for food was a minimal.

Feeling satisfied with the conclusion that Gaara went to get some nourishments, she gently relaxed herself on the cotton sheets, resting her worn out body. So much had happened that her mind still needed time to catch up with the blur of events that took place.

As she laid there, basking the glow of sunlight, she wondered what would happen if she suddenly appeared at the Hidden Sand Village with Gaara, she wondered if the people would react positively or negatively. Her mind pictured the faces of the villagers, would they frown, be angry? She also found herself grinning and blushing thinking about the future, giddiness and happiness took refuge inside her heart.

"So this is love," she mumbled to herself with a smile. She tried to cool her cheeks down with the palms of her hands but it proved futile. She hadn't felt this way since Naruto but this time she actually knew the joy of receiving the same love she gave, with Naruto it was always sadly one-sided. He never really acknowleged her but a part of her never really believed that he would. Back then her actions were mainly selfless, she just wanted to help Naruto because she believed him to be someone who can make miracles come true, not only for herself but for everyone in Konoha.

Now that she thought about it, Gaara and herself were... boyfriend and girlfriend? Her face turned a dark cherry using such technical terms. She had a boyfriend? It sounded really surreal, perhaps it was because neither of them have officially announced it or they had gone through so much there had to be a stronger term than just boyfriend and girlfriend.

"Your face is completely red Hinata, are you getting sick?" Someone had slipped in without her noticing, Hinata immediately shot straight up, her heart skipping a few beats. That wasn't Gaara's voice! Her eyes darted towards the door and there stood Uzumaki Naruto. He wore a sheepish grin on his face. She was stunned to see him even though she told herself that it shouldn't be surprising that he showed up, somebody would've sooner or later.

"Na-Naruto-kun!" she exclaimed. He was probably sent here to find her by Tsunade-sama. Sadly there would be no other reason for Naruto standing there at that moment. There was no way that he would ever come for her because he actually missed her. The thought actually made her depressed.

"Hey Sakura-chan! She's in here!" Naruto called.

"Sakura?" Hinata asked meekly. The pink haired girl appeared at the doorway holding Pakkun. She was even more disappointed, he even came with Sakura? She couldn't help but feel annoyed, but she was even more annoyed at the fact that she was annoyed in the first place. She couldn't still be jealous could she? She pushed the tinge of angry back down her gut.

"W-where's Gaara?" Hinata asked.

"That's actually what we wanted to ask you," Naruto replied, seriously surprised that she didn't know.

"What are you guys doing here?" Hinata demanded, a bit angry, her face flushed. She already knew why they were there, it was obvious but she still blurted it out anyway. Old habits do die hard. She always asked and said unnecessary things.

"I'm sorry Hinata!" Sakura forced her apology on her, "But we're here to take you back home," with her hands together, head bowed she asked her pleadingly to come with them.

--------------

Gaara narrowed his eyes, his elder brother and sister stood there looking down on him with a less than content look on their faces, he thought that the Sand would send someone stronger to come and stop him. It seemed like everyone in the world was against him.

"You two came to stop me too?" Gaara asked, already noticing the presence of Naruto in the village. It was most likely that they found Hinata and at that very moment, they were probably trying to convince her to come back to Konoha like his own two siblings are trying to get him to return to the Sand.

"Usually I don't like getting in your way and questioning you," Kankuro said, "But this has got to be the stupidest decision you've ever made Gaara," he said rather bluntly. Gaara scowled, he hated it when people scolded him. In the past he would've probably started threatening Kankuro and one more word would've tipped him to sending his brother into a sandy oblivion.

"Neither of you know how I feel," he snapped coldly, "Who are you to judge _me_?" Neither of them knew the cold lonliness he felt. People say they understand but there's a fine line between what you think it feels like and the cold reality of the feeling slamming through your body leaving behind a feeling that could never be erased.

"Gaara," Temari said trying to console him while shooting a warning look at Kankuro. "We're behind you all the way with your… um relationship but couldn't this wait for a few years? I mean you're both still young and I think you two are overreacting over something that isn't exactly the most important thing to either of you right now."

"She's right you know Gaara, I mean for this girl you've just recently got to know, the relationship and feelings would probably last for no longer than three months yet you're sacrificing your whole future for something so whimsical," Kankuro added, his hands making a "whimsical" movement, Gaara wanted both of them to stop.

Gaara stared at the both of them, not a ounce of emotion showing on his face. He had mastered the skill of putting on the calm, emotionless mask not too long ago, before it was usually stuck in kill mode. "Tch, when did you use fancy words like whimsical Kankuro?" he scoffed annoyed that Kankuro was trying to act like he knew the situation and how the two felt like the details of his precious puppets. "Are you saying that Hinata isn't important… that she's just some temporary event in my life?" Gaara replied with a dangerous tone.

"We're not saying she's not important or even temporary!" Temari answered quickly, Gaara spotted the angry glare she gave Kankuro, "We're just saying that there are more important things you should be focused on. I mean you've just recently been promoted to Kazekage and it's a little too early to be focused on your love life."

"Even though that's all true…" Gaara said scoffing, "Even if Hinata loses interest in me after three weeks, perhaps even three days… I'm not going to leave her behind just like that."

"Gaara-!" Kankuro snapped angrily. "Do you realize what you're saying? Can you even hear yourself?" Gaara's fists clenched tightly, even if Hinata never looked or thought about him twice he won't regret what he's doing.

"I realize Kankuro… that I'm selfish but I'm not doing it just for myself, I'm also doing it for Hinata."

"Oh please Gaara, don't think you're some tragic hero saving some tragic princess. Neither of you are going to benefit from this!" Kankuro warned him. Gaara didn't like the way he sounded, almost like he was trying to be his father or something. Anger boiled inside of him, he was sick of their voices. Something inside of him wanted them to both shut up already, his fingers itched to physically grant that wish but he kept them tightly balled in a fist.

"That's not true…" Gaara mumbled. In fact he had already benefited from it, even if just a little she had cured his disease of loneliness. He had begun to enjoy what it feels like to be needed, to be cared for, to be loved and what it felt like to have someone supporting you.

To place one's feelings and well being before another, he was beginning to fully understand this concept they call "Love".

--------------------

"Tsunade-sama! I heard you sent Hyuuga Neji to find Hinata-chan," Shizune exclaimed as she busted into Tsunade's office.

"Wow, word does get around quick in this village, it really is too peaceful here," Tsunade said calmly, too calmly for the situation at hand.

"Tsunade-sama!" Shizune protested clutching Ton-ton to her chest. "This is not time to be joking!"

"Shizune! Calm down," Tsunade ordered, Shizune straightened her back frightened. "I know what I'm doing!"

"What?" Shizune asked, "Somehow I'm not convinced..." she said slowly.

"Don't worry Shizune, everything will be fine!" she said smacking her assistant on the back, giving her a reassuring grin.

"How can you be so sure Tsunade-sama?"

"Well I just have a good feel for these types of things, call it an experienced woman's intuition!"

"Somehow I don't think that's the most reliable thing in Tsunade-sama's case," Shizune muttered thinking back on her gambling and debts.

---------------------

"I'm not going back," Hinata said slowly but surely, hoping that those word would just carve into their brain already. She clutched the sheets around her stubbornly. They would have to drag her back kicking and screaming.

"Why not?" Sakura blurted out desperately. "Everyone's really worried about you, you know that? What about your family and friends? What about your team and being a Konoha ninja? You know what you're doing is betraying Konoha!" Sakura exclaimed.

"My mind has already been made up," she replied, trying to keep her cool under the hot pressuring words of her friends.

Yes, she was giving up being a Konoha ninja, yes she would leave Konoha if it meant that she could be with Gaara, but she was definitely not betraying them. Using the word "betray" was a nasty tactic on Sakura's part.

"Hinata!" Naruto said, fed up with all the shouting.

"I'm... not doing anything wrong am I?" Hinata asked desperately. "Am I really hurting everyone by being this way?" she asked, the only thing she was worried about when it the path she chose and the choices she made was how did her friends feel about this? She didn't care if they thought it was stupid or naive, all she cared about was do they really hate seeing her doing this and being this way? Are these actions so bad that her friends would go against her?

"No-not at all!" Naruto said, worried that he offended her even though he barely said anything. "No one thinks that you're doing anything bad, people just think that you can do it in a well... better way!" Naruto said.

"I told Gaara that I would follow him," Hinata said firmly, "I'm not going to go back on my word, even though I might not be considered a Konoha ninja anymore but it's still something I believe in. I'm not going to make any decisions without him."

Naruto and Sakura looked at her, she couldn't tell what they were thinking by their reaction, the silence made Hinata feel as though she said something bad.

"Hinata," Naruto said, genuinely touched though Sakura wasn't as convinced. "I'm with you a hundred percent!" Naruto said giving her thumbs up.

"Naruto!" Sakura snapped angrily giving him a punch to the noggin. "Hinata... you really surprised me," Sakura said smiling. "You've really grown," Sakura said. Hinata was surprised by her sudden compliment.

"A lot has happened..." she told them, looking down, slightly embarassed that they were showering her with these nice words even though she was talking back to them.

"Since you're not going to make a decision without Gaara, I suppose let's go find him and work this out altogether!" Naruto said in his victory grin. Hinata smiled. She was relieved that out of all the people that the Hokage could've sent, it was these two.

Naruto ran up to her, grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the room. To Hinata it seems that Naruto was always the one pulling her in the right direction. Whenever things were tough and no matter how thick the fog, Hinata believed that Naruto will always know which direction to go towards, she had an undying faith in him.

She was slightly envious of him for seeing so clearly, and she was also envious of Sakura for always having Naruto there to help her but they fitted each other. A relationship is suppose to be two people supporting each other and if she was with Naruto everything would've been unfairly one-sided.

She never experienced what it was like to actually support someone before. Since she grew up in the Hyuuga household she was always pampered and waited on foot and hand. Because she grew up barely able to hold her own weight no one ever expected her to be dependable, she was always the one who was protected and in the way. For the longest time she thought of herself as someone the world could live without.

----------------

Neji felt he should just accept this but he still had trouble with the concept of Hinata with Gaara. Something about the idea sent chills down his spine. He accepted that Hinata would never really love him but he couldn't accept that she chose Gaara over him! Sure Gaara did hold a very high status being the Kazekage but it was that bloodthirsty killer with menacing eyes that she chose!

That's why it sickened him to the core that he was actually going to go help them, it was against every fiber of his being but yet here he is, racing through the forest to find the two... to help them. Neji hoped for some miracle that God would make him accidentally run into a tree and knock him unconscious for a day or two.

But... he wanted to help Hinata, it was the least he could do after causing her so much suffering. He heard that Naruto and Sakura had gone after her, if anyone, Naruto can bring Hinata back. It surprises him how much faith he had in that dropout.

He activated his Byakugan and stopped atop a sturdy branch to examine his surroundings and scope out the two. He spotted Gaara... and his siblings? He could tell they were arguing.

"There's Gaara... then where's Hinata?" he thought out loud.

Neji carefully made his way towards the Sand siblings wondering if they would be hostile towards him. Unfortunately they spotted his presence, he had forgotten that the two were jounin level ninjas and Gaara was a kage. He might as well reveal himself, he walked towards them, the three frowned, he was unwelcome.

"What are you doing here?" Gaara snapped, obviously not in a good mood but then again Neji never remembered Gaara in a good mood.

"Where's-" before Neji could finish Gaara's eyes widened looking at him and suddenly sand flung itself at him, snatching at his flesh, Neji dodged him confused on the reason he was ambushed. He skillfully knocked the sand away with his Hyuuga style gentle fist technique.

"Give it back!" Gaara yelled. Suddenly Neji remebered he was wearing Hinata's necklace, maybe it belonged to Gaara? He wanted to give it back but with sand flying at him he didn't have the chance to peacefully hand it back to the furious red-head.

"Eh Gaara stop it already!" Kankuro told him but Gaara ignored him and kept attacking Neji though Neji dodged it with his fancy footwork, perfected from years of training. With his fighting style he could easily knock the sand away from him without getting hurt but he knew that Gaara wasn't seriously fighting him, he just wanted to pin him down and retrieve the jewel that strung around his neck.

"STOP IT!" he heard Hinata's voice yell. While he was distracted the sand snatched the necklace away and it landed back in Gaara's palm.

"Why does _he_ have it?" Gaara asked Hinata clutching the necklace, he was angry. Hinata ran over to Gaara while Naruto and Sakura remained at their spot surprised to see Neji there.

"Oi, Neji why are you here?" Naruto asked. Everyone looked at him, some confused faces but with Gaara it was full of hostility and anger.

"This might sound strange but I'm here to tell Hinata not to go back to Konoha," he said calmly waiting a few seconds for everyone to absorb in his information.

"I…" Hinata began. "I think I might go back," she said. Now it was Neji's turn to be surprised.

"What? Why?" Neji asked, judging from the unexpected look on Gaara's face, he didn't predict her decision either.

"Sorry Gaara, I think it's time to stop running away- but I'm not saying I'm giving up!" she said quickly in case Gaara would take it the wrong way.

"What did you have in mind?" Gaara asked, relaxing, he most likely came to the quick conclusion that she was rejecting him.

"Wait you can't go back!" Neji intervened quickly, "Hiashi- your father is going to mark you!" Neji warned her. "As soon as he does you'll never be able to leave!"

As soon as the seal embeds on Hinata's forehead, it was over. Her freedom, her life, her obligations would be stripped from her like his' once was.

"Trust me Neji-niisan, I'm sure I can reason with him," she said confidently looking him straight in the eye.

"How can you be so sure?" Neji asked, unconvinced.

"Hey just do what she says! You guys should learn to trust her!" Naruto said interrupting them. "If Hinata says she can do it she can do it without fail!" She smiled, she was glad Naruto was there to give her some moral support.

"I guess the dropout is right, so what's your plan?" Neji asked sighing, all he could do was trust her. She has matured, he thought. She was going to take responsibility and action, Neji never remembered her to be one who stood for what she believed in but twice she proved him wrong.

Can't say I was too happy with this chapter, maybe because of my poor word choices and the lack of interation with Gaara and Hinata but it's suppose to lead to the... climax I guess in the next chapter when Hinata gets back to Konoha and... yeah you'll see. I was thinking of perhaps continuing this after they get the whole village thing resolved for some comedic events between Gaara and Hinata as a couple... but maybe not... but who knows... I'm indecisive.

P.S: For those who wait for my "A Man's World" all I have to say is... I'm working on it. It shall be soon.


	10. All or Nothing

Ah the long awaited last chapter. Thank you everyone for your reviews, they are much appreciated and I adore everyone who actually enjoyed this fic. I'm also planning on making a new Gaahina fic soon so that's something to look foward to.

Anyway read on, don't let me stop you.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Chapter 10 All or Nothing 

"So what are you going to do Hinata?" Neji asked, his stoic eyes on her.

"I can't say," her eyes darted away.

"Why not?" Naruto blurted, dying of anticipation.

"Because…" Hinata said shifting her look onto the ground. "I don't think you guys would approve…" she said with a small smile.

"Well what is it?" Neji asked impatiently. Gaara looked at her questioningly.

"Well.." she took a deep gulp of air and said, "I'm going to challenge him to a fight."

Everyone stared at her, not sure if she was serious or seriously out of her mind. She could've swore she almost heard Neji stifle a laugh. She glared at him, he immediately put his hand to his mouth and started laughing, trying hard not to make it evident but obviously it was.

"Sorry…" was all he could mutter, "But you're going to fight Hiashi-sama?"

Hinata wanted to hit him but before she could decide for herself Naruto did, a clean punch to Neji's face made his laughing cease. He shot a cold glare towards Naruto but calmed down.

"Thanks Naruto-kun," she said sighing. "I'm serious," she said told everyone.

Gaara eyed her suspiciously, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah," she said giving him her best smile.

"Hinata you can do it!" Naruto said putting an arm around her much to Gaara's displeasure.

"Quit parading around like an idiot, why don't you save it for after she wins?" Gaara said quite coldly.

"C'mon Hinata let's go beat up your dad!" Naruto said, either he hadn't heard or was ignoring Gaara, he started ushering Hinata backs towards Konoha.

"Aren't you annoyed?" Gaara asked Sakura. She looked at him surprised.

"About what?" she didn't get it.

"Never mind," Gaara said going ahead of her, maybe it was because he wasn't very helpful to her or maybe it's how close Naruto and Hinata were that pissed him off. Humans sure are possessive creatures.

Gaara grabbed Hinata's hand and led her away from Naruto, shooting him a dangerous glare that he hoped that Hinata didn't see but due to her carefree expression she probably didn't.

"Are you sure you can take him?" Gaara asked her trying to find a reason for suddenly dragging her away. He understood why he was uneasy when Naruto was around Hinata. He wondered who was more important to Hinata, Naruto or himself?

"I don't know… I haven't really fought my father in awhile but I'm sure I'll manage," she told him.

He remained quiet, calculating the chances that she would win. First off she was already weak from the lack of nutrition and sleep, not to mention she hadn't been training very much, well not from what he could tell from their time together. He didn't want to doubt that she could win but the facts were against them. It would be foolish of her to rush in without thinking, he assumed that too was what Neji thought. He could tell by the serious look on his face he too was calculating.

The other two on the other hand were carefree and harbored enormous faith in their friend. Gaara glanced at Hinata, though she was weak, she seemed to believe in herself. He remembered back when she fought Neji, though she had no chance of winning she broke everyone's expectations, and the reason she did was because Naruto cheered her on. At first Gaara thought that Naruto was purposely trying to kill the girl by making her get back up to fight but it was actually for her benefit, if she didn't stand up then she would never stand up for herself again.

* * *

Hinata was mesmerized by the small fire as it engulfed the dead leaves, twigs and the wood. The night was chilled but not cold. She was the fire but was her father a mountain of twigs and branches or was he water, able to extinguish her in one try? She couldn't deny that she was nervous but maybe if her friends were there to cheer her on she would be able to win or at least make her father realize how much she's grown. It wasn't as much as a physical battle but an emotional one. 

"Hey Hinata, here," Naruto said giving her an instant ramen bowl. She looked up at him, his blue eyes were pure and innocent. Even after all that's happened to him he can still see quite clearly, she was envious.

"Thanks, Naruto-kun," she said.

"What are you thinking Naruto?" Sakura said smacking him on the head. "I mean ramen? You should give her something healthier!"

"It's the tastiest and healthiest thing, you need both to survive," Naruto argued.

"It's okay Sakura-chan," Hinata said opening the package and gently pouring some steamy hot water into it. She watched the noodles drink up the water and slowly break apart from one another. Noodles sure were easy to cook. At home she never had instant noodles before, in fact she never saw how anything she at home was made. It helped her realize that she lived a very sheltered life compared to everyone else.

* * *

Gaara made his way back to the camp with some more wood, he expected them all to be asleep but Hinata was still awake and listening to Neji's advice on how to approach Hiashi and his weaker spots. 

"Do you really think she can defeat him?" Gaara asked quietly to Neji when he passed by.

"I've never beaten him," Neji replied. That didn't ease Gaara's concerns. He dropped the wood near the fire and sat down next to Hinata.

"You're back," she said happily. "Naruto-kun taught me how to make instant ramen noodles and how to eat them," she said with a smile. He listened to her as she went on and on about what Naruto-kun did. He felt disconnected, like he really didn't belong in their world, he was uncomfortable in it.

He never understood what it meant to live normally. It was like a street thug being forced into a suit, it was awkward and he kept stumbling. Hinata was different from him, she had connected to other people aside from him. She had a life before him, she already had her first love, she was a normal girl.

"If… Naruto told you he loved you what would you say?" he asked suddenly, not caring that he just interrupted Hinata mid-sentence. Something inside him was breaking, he wasn't doubting Hinata, he was doubting himself. Was he capable of living such a normal life? He always thought that it would be just him and Hinata, together, not with everyone else. He was foolish to think that just because he had no one doesn't mean Hinata had nobody either.

"Why are you asking something like that Gaara?" she said, a little embarrassed.

"I want to know," not daring to look at her, instead he just watched the fire slowly disintegrate the wood.

"I would be happy and unhappy," she said, he was surprised. Honestly, he didn't know what kind of answer he was expecting to come out of her mouth. "I would be happy that the person I admire most loved me but I would be unhappy because Sakura is my best friend and I don't want her to get hurt…" she said thoughtfully. "And of course I don't need Naruto-kun if I have Gaara," she said giving him a smile but he didn't see it, he also couldn't see her face blush into a deep shade of strawberry.

He remained quiet, he wanted to ask her who was more important, himself or Naruto. He wanted to ask her if she was willing to throw way her friends, family and home to be with him. Why was he so selfish? It was always his selfishness that drove everyone away. It always had to be his way, always what he wanted, always whenever he felt like it. He never took into consideration of what others needed until he became the Kazekage but even then he did it to be accepted, more selfish reasoning. When he was younger he killed anyone who didn't do the things he wanted or anyone who got in his way even literally in his path, he would immediately crush them.

"Gaara are you okay? Did I say something upsetting?" Hinata asked worried.

"I'm fine," he said snapping and throwing a deadly glare at her. She was surprised.

Would she be able to accept the monster in him? Even if he tried he couldn't deny that he was not normal, his past plagued him, it churned inside of him ripping at his sanity. Would she still be able to love him if he destroyed her? He wanted to know her limit even if it meant losing her.

He wondered why these thoughts were coming to him now, he never thought about hurting Hinata before, it was always for her but seeing her so happy with Naruto, seeing her ability to stand up on her own two feet made him feel alone, like he was being left behind.

"Gaara?" she said, confused. She must see him as some obedient dog suddenly turned a foaming beast. Her hand reached out and much to his surprise she gently wrapped her arms around him, her head resting softly on his shoulder. "Are you worried?" she asked in a whisper.

He didn't reply, still stunned from what she did but he didn't have to because she said, "Me too."

He closed his eyes accepting her warm embrace just like she accepted his. He was worried and scared but if it was Hinata he was willing to endure it.

* * *

Hinata wondered what made Gaara so upset the other night? He avoided the questions she asked so she didn't ask anymore. He looked better today but he was really troubled, it scared her to see his eyes sharpen like a dagger aimed at her. 

"We're almost there!" Naruto announced with great joy.

Now that she thought about it, she was very keen on seeing Konoha again. She missed it. She saw the gates and at the front she was pleased to see Kiba and Shino there and Akamaru greeting her happily with his barking. She was happy but every step she took made her even more nervous than before.

She glanced at Gaara to see what his reaction was but it was his same indifferent expression. If he was worried before he sure didn't show it now.

"It feels like it's been forever," Hinata said to herself, her hand slowly slipped to her chest and held onto the necklace.

At the gate though, wasn't only her teammates and Kurenai but there stood her father looking at her with displeasing eyes. Her stomach did a back-flip, was she really going to fight him? The guy who beat her down everyday in her almost 16 years of life?

"Why'd you bring the Kazekage back?" her father asked her as she approached him. She and Neji bowed politely out of habit.

"I… I challenge you to a fight. If I win you'll let me do what I want and not interfere!" she straight out said.

"A fight? And if you lose?" Hiashi asked surprised.

"You may do whatever you wish and interfere as much as you like," Hinata said and gulped in fear.

"I admire that you're willing to take this so head-on but a stupid decision nonetheless. You know what the consequences are?" Hiashi said.

"Yes."

"Hinata what are you thinking?" Kurenai asked shocked. "I can't let this happen!"

"Good, any particular location?" Hiashi asked ignoring her teacher.

"Nope," Hinata said lunging herself at him, her Byakugan activated. She refused to lose. Her attacks she predicted were futile against her father's years of training with her. He knew her steps too well.

"Still too slow, your steps are still too sloppy and your blows are clumsy and inaccurate," her father said still correcting her as if this battle was another one of their training sessions. He didn't take her seriously.

"Shut up!" Hinata said furiously as she aimed for a vital spot. He dodged it but was surprised nonetheless of her bold move.

"What can you gain from fighting me? You won't win," he said giving her a clean blow to her gut. She stumbled but gripping her stomach.

"I know I can't win," Hinata said gasping for air. "I know that!" she cried desperately before going after her father again. She wanted to run away, crawl into a corner and cry her eyes out while licking her wounds but she couldn't. She wanted him to take her seriously.

"Then why fight if you can't win?" Hiashi asked, continuously dodging her, she realized that she had not landed a hit on him yet and he his hits pounded her body to the point she could barely hold her Byakugan active.

"You're still a naïve girl," Hiashi said delivering another blow but this time Hinata closed her eyes, knowing she could no longer dodge but she didn't have to. When she opened them again an angry Gaara was standing by her side, his sand shielding her.

"You're the one that's naïve," Gaara said to him. "I don't understand what you're trying to do, are you trying to kill your daughter or save her?" Gaara asked, his eyes sharp like a hawk, his tone dead serious.

"What about you? Are you trying to save my daughter or ruin her? You should question your own actions before someone else's!" Hiashi said.

"I guess we're more alike than it seems, we both want to control Hinata's life for selfish reasons but unlike you I've accepted that she is her own person, capable of making her own decisions and I will accept what she chooses."

"Gaara… please don't interfere," Hinata said gasping for air. She was happy that Gaara was standing up for her but it defeated the purpose she tried to make. "This is my battle…" she said trying desperate to form words.

"Our battle," Gaara corrected her. He looked at her kindly holding out his hand to help her up. She took it gratefully. She really did love him, tears welled up in her eyes.

"Outside help, does that mean you admit defeat?" Hiashi asked.

"Wait a second," Neji said interrupting them. "Hinata didn't come here to defeat you, she came here to convince you that she's willing to back up her own decisions," Neji said.

"BUT!" Hiashi said angrily, "Even though she tried to convince me she showed it very poorly. Her actions weren't well thought out and foolish."

"I'm sorry," Hinata said to Gaara, the tears flowing now.

"I lose."

* * *

"Are you really going to keep them apart?" Tsunade asked Hiashi, she watched the fight from afar. 

"What an embarrassment to marry her off to the Kazekage when her fighting is so sloppy!" Hiashi said.

"So does that mean…" Tsunade said with a smirk.

"I'll train her to fight and when I feel she's ready I'll leave her in the hands of that Kazekage. He doesn't seem too bad, any guy who's willing to let the one they love die just because they said not to interfere is not a man."

"Did you tell Hinata that?" Tsunade asked, pleased.

"I think deep down she knows," he said. "She's not the same naïve girl she once was."

* * *

"Hey Gaara, do you think you'll ever see Hinata again?" Kankuro asked his brother. Gaara sat at his desk signing some papers, he looked up thoughtfully with a smile that seemed rare coming from the Kazekage. 

"Of course I will."

* * *

OMG THE END! collapses 

I'm thinking of putting up an epilogue or maybe just leave it up to your imagination. Anyway I know the ending was somewhat abrupt... but I was rushing to finish the story, I've been writing it for almost a year so yeah... Overall I'm pleased with the story though everytime I read the first chapter I get the urge to do a rewrite.

Anyway it'll also be helpful if you guys can tell me what was the thing you liked about this story the most and what you wanted to see more of and was disappointed you didn't, that would help a lot in my future writing. Anyway yay finished at last.


End file.
